Animeland Deathmatches
by nld200xy
Summary: For the first time ever, I changed one of my fics from script to story format. Anyway, anime characters battle it out in the Animeland Deathmatch stadium. Who will win? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Animeland Deathmatches

Disclaimer: I only own one character, and that is the star announcer, me. I will own a second character as soon as I introduce him to the series. Anyway, this fic used to be scripted, but due to the rules of the site, I had to change it into a story format. Also, there will be guest appearance throughout the fic of Akuma the Hedgehog characters and one of my classmates, who I have dubbed a vampire. Enjoy my masterpiece.

It was a day unlike any other day. After many months, a stadium that had been destroyed long ago during a battle between the manager and E Shen Long had been rebuilt. What was this stadium? It was the Animeland Deathmatch arena.

This grand lustrous monument of dirt soil and cement was run by a 16 year old boy named Neil Dunsmore and his co-host, Ruth!

Neil walked up to a huge announcing booth and took his seat with his co-host next to him. The crowd started cheering as Neil silenced them and announced, "Hello and welcome to Animeland Deathmatches!"

The cheering rose as the host grinned and waved to the crowd. Ruth, on the other hand, was just happy to sit in the comfortable announcer seat again.

"After last year's even when they cut our budget," Neil started, "we finally saved enough money for a new stadium."

Ruth nodded and stated, "We were originally cancelled because everyone referred to me by my nickname. They were also extremely pissed off when Shadow the Hedgehog won the tournament."

"And that is why we've been gone for so long," Neil explained, "Wait, I think another reason we were cancelled was because we kept changing hosts."

"You went really overboard with that," Ruth replied.

"Yes, I'm a bad little boy," Neil implied in the same tone that Gabo uses in The Simpsons, "To get you all back on track, I'd love to announce today's fighters!"

Ruth nodded and stated, "These two were the first to ever participate in Animeland Deathmatches."

"First up, in the red corner, he's the strongest sayajin in the universe, although he is a dunce sometimes. We bring you Goku!"

The crowd cheered as Goku entered the stadium and raised his fists high in the air. It was Goku's triumphant return to the stadium, and he liked it.

Ruth calmed the crowd as she held the mike and announced, "In the blue corner, we have the sayajin prince himself. He's the destructive killing machine who kicked Goku's ass in the first Deathmatch. He is Vageta!"

Vageta entered the ring and, surprisingly, got more and louder cheers. Apparently, the crowd remembered his last match against Goku well.

Neil died down the cheering and said, "With us today are Chichi and Bulma." As Chichi came out and entered a reserved seat for her, Neil turned to her and asked, "Do you still think Goku will win after what happened last time?"

Chichi folded her arms and happily stated, "Of course he will! That super attack won't work again! I mean, come on, every time Vageta wins, he has to cheat to do it!"

"What?" Bulma retorted, "He didn't cheat! Goku was just unprepared!"

"Oh, go suck a capsule," Chichi retorted.

Bulma fumed at the head, leapt at Chichi and spat, "Your ass is mine now, bitch!"

"SECURITY!" Neil spat as two of the robots from Castles in the Sky showed up and dragged the two women outside of the arena.

Neil sighed and continued, "We would like to remind everyone that Vageta almost destroyed the arena last time, so we have ordered a special force field to insure that everyone is safe."

"With that, begin the fight!" Ruth said.

While Vageta glared at his opponent with fire in his eyes, Goku had his hand against his chin and thought about hotdogs. Vageta laughed quietly and asked, "So, Goku, are you scared?"

"Why should I be?" Goku replied, "Your attack won't catch me by surprise again."

"Yes, but now I have a new attack," Vageta started, "This attack is even more powerful than my last attack. In fact, it's so powerful; it could destroy this whole stadium if it weren't for the force field."

"You're bluffing, right?" Goku replied blinking a couple of times.

"No, don't you see that I'm serious? Are you a fucking moron or something? This attack will kill you if done right! It will defeat you in one blow!"

"Uh… Vageta…"

"In fact, it's so strong that even Kamehameha won't phase it!"

"Vageta…"

"I could have even defeated Cell or Majin Buu with this power!"

"VAGETA!" Goku snapped with a slight bit of anger in his tone.

"What is it?" Vageta snapped, "I was on a roll!"

"Well," Goku stated, "You're rambling on in that DBZ-style fashion. The crowd is growing impatient. I don't know why I didn't hit you while you were talking."

As the crowd finally woke up from their nap, Goku placed his hand against his chin and thought, 'Attacking while he's talking doesn't sound like a bad idea.'

Vageta nodded and said, "Very well, after one last sentence…"

Just as he was about to speak, Goku fired a series of energy beams at his opponent. Vageta scowled as the smoke cleared and spat, "You asked for it! ARMEGEDDON BLAST!"

With that, Vageta fired a large blast of energy out of his hand. It didn't seem like much until a series of energy balls came from his other hand and fused with the current beam to make a huge one. This created a nuclear explosion that blew up the inside of the stadium, only because the outside had a barrier around it. Sadly, the attack bounced off the walls and hit Vageta as well, but that didn't really matter.

Both emerged from the smoke with a series of bruises all over their bodies. Sadly, Goku passed out and Vageta was left standing.

"Well, the sayajin prince has won yet again!" Neil announced, "Join us next week for more Deathmatch action!"


	2. Chapter 2

Animeland Deathmatches

A week had passed since the fight between Goku and Vageta. Now it was another day in the Animeland Deathmatch arena.

Neil entered his booth and announced, "Hello, and welcome to Animeland Deathmatches! You might remember me from such films as Animation Survivor and Anime Idol!"

There were a lot of cheers as Ruth smiled and said, "Today's match was requested by the audience."

"Yep, so this will be a catfight between the most unexpected people," Neil inquired.

Ruth nodded and announced, "In the red corner, she's lean, she's mean and she knows martial arts! She's Chichi!"

Goku's wife entered the ring, but not in her usual clothes. She was dressed an adult sized version of the battle armor she used to wear as a kid when she lived with the Ox King. Only people who had seen the first Dragon Ball recognized the outfit.

"Yeah, I'm gonna kick some ass!" Chichi exclaimed excitedly.

The crowd cheered for the only fighter who had ever struck fear into Goku before. She was also the only mortal who could logically beat Krillin. The sayajin deal was a different story.

Neil grinned and announced, "The next fighter is a super genius. She's lovable and she's not the worst fighter in the world. She has also been in the Dragon Ball series longer than anyone else. She even came along before Goku. She's Bulma!"

Bulma entered the ring with the explorer clothing she wore on Namek all those years back when Vageta was a villain.

The crowd cheered as Goku grinned and said, "Chichi sure looks attractive in that armor."

"Yeah, she looks like a slut," Vageta inquired.

"No she doesn't!" Goku retorted.

Vageta grinned and stated, "It doesn't matter what Chichi looks like, because Bulma looks sexy with her hair down. Plus, her clothes don't reveal half her skin."

"Yeah, it only reveals her hands and her head," Goku implied.

"Okay, you two are officially making no sense down there," Neil stated.

"Well, her outfit is revealing," Ruth inquired.

Back in the ring, Bulma growled at her opponent and snapped, "Sure, you come dressed like a slut to win the crowd's approval! Besides, I have the superior husband."

Chichi sighed and explained, "Mine is practically undefeated."

(Following quotes are just an argument between the two girls, so you know who's talking with each quotation)

"I have a more handsome son."

"That may be true, but I have more kids than you do and I have a granddaughter."

"Yes, but I'll have lots of grandchildren when my Trunks is all grown up."

"You've never fought in your life."

"I have SO fought before."

"Yeah, only when Captain Ginyu took over your body and had you bitch-slap Krillin on the forehead."

"Shut up, you slut!"

With that, the two advanced towards one another at blinding speed. Chichi delivered a kick to Bulma's forehead and dealt a series of karate chops to the Scientist's shoulders and cut. Bulma recovered and bitch-slapped her opponent. Chichi bitch-slapped the woman back as Bulma did the same. The trade-off went on for about 10 seconds when…

"GOD, this is SO boring!" Ruth complained.

"Are you kidding?" Neil replied, "This is the greatest fight ever! Come on, girls, start biting and scratching!"

Chichi picked up a chair, which amazing came out of thin air and hurled in Neil's direction. Neil simply ducked and dodged any fatal damage as Bulma seized the moment, rung her arms around Chichi and started choking the woman.

After that, she pounded Chichi on the head and delivered an elbow drop thus knocking the girl to the ground. Chichi simply kicked the genius in the face and got up. With that, a punch to the chin and slap to the forehead followed. Bulma skidded to the ground but quickly came to.

Bulma lunged at Chichi, who merely dashed behind her, grabbed her waist and started delivering painful bone shattering kicks to her back.

As a drop of blood fell to the ground, Bulma was now officially pissed off. "Let's see how you like this!" she snapped as she opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into Chichi's arm.

Chichi screamed out in pain as Vageta laughed and shouted, "That's how you kick major ass, my dear! You're getting something special tonight that I haven't given you in years!"

Chichi growled and kneed her opponent in the back. Bulma let go of Chichi's arm as Chichi retracted them from her opponent's waist. Amazingly, Bulma performed something nobody ever suspected possible.

She turned around, picked up Chichi and slammed her to the floor. Sadly for our poor genius, Chichi regained control and kicked her opponent in the side. The kick was enough to tear open a seam in Bulma's outfit.

An obnoxious guy from the crowd whistled and ordered, "TAKE IT OFF!"

Bulma did something unexpected. She did so and removed her entire outfit. She was now butt naked in front of everyone.

"She did NOT just do that!" Neil shouted.

"I'm scared now," Ruth uttered.

Goku laughed and asked, "Whose wife is a slut now, Vageta?"

"Just… shut… up…" was all Vageta could say.

Bulma's plan had apparently worked. Chichi was too phased to do anything, so Bulma beat her to a pulp. She slipped her clothes back on and thought, 'Wow, I can't believe taking my clothes off actually worked.'

Just as Neil was about to declare a winner, Chichi struggled to her feet and angrily said, "I'm not finished yet."

She beat up the genius and spat, "That will teach you to mess with me!"

"Wow," Neil started, "Bulma degraded herself and stripped all of her dignity and still couldn't win. What a sad day for us all. On the plus side, the men with cameras benefited today!"

"You liked that, didn't you?" Ruth asked.

"No, it was hot when Ichigo did it, but not when a 40 or older person does it," Neil replied.

Goku laughed and stated, "I have the superior wife."

"So what?" Vageta retorted, "You're still a worse fighter than me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Animeland Deathmatches

Disclaimer: The character used in this, Aya, is my friend's creation, so I don't own her. You might remember her from such stories as An Unwanted Guest… well, that's the only one she's been in.

It was another fine day in the Animeland Deathmatch stadium. The clouds were white and the sun was bright. Birds were singing and an exciting match was about to take place.

This fight was said to be legendary. It was a grudge match between Inuyasha and his childhood bully, Aya. Of course, what people knew was only that Inuyasha was going to be in this match, and that's part of the reason they showed up.

We now take you to the stadium where Neil stood up in front of the crowd and announced, "Welcome to another exciting Animeland Deathmatch!"

As the crowd cheered, Neil turned to Ruth and asked, "What is today's match, by the way?"

Ruth big her lip and laughed nervously. "Let's just say you won't like my taste in fights," she said.

Neil slapped his forehead and asked, "What did you do?"

"I made a deal with Aya," she started, "I know you wanted me to put her in one fight, and she said she'd only do it if Inuyasha was her opponent."

"HA! Is that all?" was Neil's response, "I don't care! The only one I'm worried about is Inuyasha. Why'd you do it? If anything, you should keep those two away from each other's throats."

Ruth laughed and stated, "I thought it would be kinda funny. I've always wanted to see the guy beaten up in a dome."

"Didn't you see the second match of the first Animeland Deathmatches?" Neil asked. (A lot of you may not understand this. See, this is a reference to my lost footage of the original first 2 seasons of this)

Ruth nodded and stated, "Yeah, I did, but it was kinda weak. It seems funnier seeing him beaten up by Aya rather than Luffy."

"I can't help but agree," Neil implied.

Ruth squealed and announced, "Today will be an exciting match! My character will be in it!" (Yes, Ruth is the friend who thought up Aya. Let's all give her credit in a form of reviews! Why aren't you R&Ring yet?)

"Yep!" Neil concurred, "A bully from Inuyasha's childhood, the queen of pain, the princess of slaughter, AYA!"

Aya entered the ring as she received many cheers. People had actually seen her in combat before, and she was deadly. She was the only one who actually struck known fear into the dog demon.

"Next up is the one who always loses to Aya, Inuyasha!" Neil continued as Inuyasha entered greeted by an army of rapid fan girls.

He soon noticed his opponent and asked, "What were you thinking, Neil?"

"It was Ruth's idea," Neil explained.

Inuyasha trembled in shock. He quivered and asked, "How could you, Ruth? I dated you once! You've betrayed me!" (Believe you me; he did in another one of my lost fics)

"Sorry, but it was too funny," Ruth replied.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Inuyasha threatened as Ruth grinned and barked, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell on the ground as he asked, "How can you do that? It defies all laws of reality."

"I'm an authoress," Ruth stated, "I can do whatever the hell I want."

Suddenly, a ghost appeared out of thin air for no particular reason. Neil yelled out in horror and shouted, "Egad, it's the ghost from the mansion on Horror Hill!"

"Quick, how did they stop it in the movie?" Inuyasha asked.

Suddenly, a purple bull named Edwardo showed up and answered, "They did it with a potato sack."

"A potato sack?" everyone asked in unison.

"Si, a potato sack," he implied pulling out a small empty potato sack.

"Ed, I don't know what movie you were watching or why imaginary friends are allowed here, but your theory is stupid," Neil replied.

Suddenly, the ghost flew away as Neil stared in confusion and said, "That… was weird."

He ignored it and signaled the start of the match. Aya drew two blades that she called her Dragon Blades as Inuyasha freaked and ran in the other direction shivering like a little baby.

Aya grinned and said, "You can run, but you'll never escape my wrath."

"Isn't it 'You can run, but you can't hide'?" Inuyasha replied.

Aya raised her blades and inquired, "Correcting me… that's a slicing." She slashed him and stated, "Running away when there's a fight and going against your characters… that's a slicing." She slashed him again and said, "Not fighting back… you'd better believe that's a slicing."

Aya was ready to strike when Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, blocked the attack and forced her back.

The dog demon raised his blade and spat, "I'm not letting you push me around anymore. WIND SCAR!"

A huge gust of powerful wind and energy emerged from his blade and hit the wolf demon head-on. This knocked her out cold and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I guess that means I finally won."

Suddenly, Aya regained consciousness as fast as she had gone down and unleashed a devastating attack called 'Wrath of the Dragon'. This knocked out the poor dog demon.

"Inuyasha is down for the count," Ruth stated.

"That means Inuyasha-" Neil was cut off as Inuyasha struggled to his feet shouted "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Aya went down, but got up with 1.2 times more struggle than the first time. Instead of getting revenge on the demon, she held out her hand and said, "You're a good fighter, Inuyasha. I give up. You're much stronger than I thought. I see my years of torture have made you strong."

"You mean all that suffering was to train me?" Inuyasha retorted.

Aya nodded and said, "You've beat me. Let's shake hands on our new friendship."

Inuyasha neared his hand to hers, but just as the two were about to shake and make up, Inuyasha slapped her hand to the side with one hand, scratched her with the other and punched her forehead for all it was worth.

Aya felt her aching head and asked, "You knew I was tricking you?"

Inuyasha nodded and scoffed, "No duh! You've done it to me, like, 10 times now!"

"Well, you still haven't won," Aya inquired as Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and unleashed a devastating Wind Scar. Unlike last time, this one actually defeated her.

Neil and Ruth stared in silence along with the crowd as a cricket hopped into the middle of the stadium and chirped away.

"What an unexpected turn of events," Neil said.

"I was so sure Aya would win," Ruth stated.

Suddenly, the man at the betting booth peered over at them and asked, "Where's that 100 bucks you owe me?"

Neil grinned and said, "It's in your pocket."

As the man dug into his pocket, Neil and Ruth both tried to sneak away and run out on the debt they owed the bet manager. Strangely enough, the man pulled out a 100 dollar bill and said, "You were right. It was in my pocket."

The two stared at one another with their mouths wide open and asked, "But… how… we… WE DIDN'T GIVE HIM THE MONEY!"

Aya stood tall behind them, grinned and explained, "I did. It's the least I can do after throwing the match."

"Why did you throw the match?" Neil asked.

"I wanted to boost Inuyasha's self-esteem," the girl explained, "I knew beating me would get his spirits up, so I lost on purpose."

"That's nice of you," Ruth stated.

"Well, you did make me and all," Aya replied.

"Does this mean you'll beat him up tomorrow?" Neil asked.

Aya gave them the thumbs up and said, "You bet!"


	4. Chapter 4

Animeland Deathmatches

It was another fine day in the Animeland Deathmatch arena. Neil stood up in front of the huge crowd and announced, "Welcome, Animeland! Today we bring you a very exciting match!"

"Who's fighting today?" Ruth asked.

"It's a fight between Sonic the Hedgehog and Monkey D. Luffy!" announced the host.

Ruth thought for a moment and uttered, "That seems… unnatural…"

"So? That's the whole point of Animeland Deathmatches," Neil implied.

"But our last three matches were expected," Ruth stated, "Hell, everyone saw them coming."

"Whatever," Neil replied, "Anyway, we've noticed a slight drop in our female audience members, so we're adding a new female co-host to the cast."

Ruth stared in horror and snapped, "We were cancelled for that! Are you crazy?"

"No," Neil replied, "We were cancelled because I kept replacing my co-hosts."

Ruth took in every word and nodded in understanding. Neil cleared his throat and announced, "Introducing the second co-host, Taylor Casavant!"

"You mean the hot vampire chick?" asked a male audience member.

As the host nodded, the men in the audience cheered while the women simply clapped. Yes, Taylor was very hot indeed. Sure, she was a demonic Goth chick, but she had an amazing smile.

She sat down in her seat and said, "I finally get to host another anime-related sporting event."

Neil nodded and stated, "You'll like this one because it involves lots of violence and sometimes there's a small chance of bloodshed."

Taylor grinned and asked, "Can I lick up any blood left over?"

"Sure, but it almost never happens," Neil replied.

Taylor shrugged, rapped her arms around Ruth and Neil's shoulders and said, "That's alright, I got two sources right here."

Ruth got out of her seat, trembled with fear and said, "I can't work under these conditions!"

"She's kidding!" Neil retorted, "Sit down and I'll give you a cookie."

"For God's sake, that's not going to work this time," Ruth replied, rolling her eyes.

Neil pulled out a big bag and said, "It's peanut butter and chocolate chip."

Ruth happily snatched the cookies, sat down and ate them. With that, Taylor took out the list with the fighters' names on it and announced, "First up on our lineup is the rubber pirate with a knack for spouting the truth, Luffy!"

As the straw hat kid entered the ring, he received many cheers from boys who wanted to look like him and girls who simply loved him.

"Nest up is the speed demon himself, Sonic T. Hedgehog!"

As Sonic entered, Neil spread an evil grin across his face and said, "Speaking of which, I got me some home videos to show people."

This reminded Sonic of the one reason he hated fighting in this ring. His eyes widened as he held his hands against his head and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The main screen turned on as image of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles sitting around appeared. Sonic looked over in an orange bag and shouted, "Knuckles, we're out of cheetos!"

Knuckles gasped and shouted, "Oh no!"

Tails gasped and shouted, "Oh no!"

Suddenly, the Kool-Aid Man crashed through the wall and shouted, "OH YEAH!"

The three simply stared as the Kool-Aid Man inched his way out of the room.

The next video involved the three sitting around with Shadow present. It was about the same situation, and this time Sonic said, "We are out of FRITOS!"

Tails and Knuckles gasped as Shadow noticed a bag and said, "Here they are."

The four sighed and said, "Good times for all."

Suddenly, Amy showed up and said, "Good times for all," as Sonic glared and stated, "Amy, this is Man Time."

As the tape ended, Sonic fumed at the head and threatened, "You will pay dearly with your life, you bastard!"

Neil grinned and said, "All right, Taylor, you know what to do if he gets out of line."

"Hi, Sonic," Taylor said in a menacing tone as Sonic yelped and spat, "Get me away from that fiendish mistress of evil!"

Luffy tapped his foot angrily and said, "I'm waiting."

Suddenly, the host snapped to his senses and said, "That's right, the match! Um… begin!"

Sonic rolled up into a ball and spun at the kid in front of him. Luffy leapt to the side and kicked Sonic in the waist.

"How was that?" the kid asked as Sonic shrugged and stated, "That's not bad, but I can do a lot better."

Sonic then sent a series of rapid punches at the rubber kid's chest. Sadly, Luffy's rubber body prevented any harm from meeting him.

"Is that all?" the kid asked as he threw a fist into the hedgehog's face.

Sonic wiped the bruise off of him and spat, "You asked for it!"

With that, the hedgehog pulled out a power ring to increase his speed and used it to send the rubber kid flying with another spin dash.

"How do like them apples?" he asked as Ruth yawned and said, "That was lame."

Suddenly, she noticed a certain vampire chick staring at her in a funny fashion and shouted, "Stop eyeballing my neck!"

"Sorry," was all Taylor could say.

Luffy regained consciousness from Sonic's attack, so the speed demon ran in the other direction. He stopped for a moment and started to circle the rubber kid as if trying to create a tornado.

Luffy grinned and announced, "Gomu-Gomu no Tornado!" (Made-up attack)

Luffy did a hand stand and started spinning his legs around like Sanji always did, only his feet stretched out and hit Sonic dead-on.

Sonic rubbed off some dirt and stated, "I guess I'll have to take you down the easy way."

Sonic pulled out seven emeralds as Knuckles stared in shock and asked, "Where the hell did he get the Chaos Emeralds! Disqualification!"

"No, this is legal," Neil stated as he held up the rule book and pointed to rule #102, 'power-up items are allowed because they make deathmatches more entertaining'.

Sonic turned yellow and said, "This is known as Super Sonic."

With that, his body became the colors of the rainbow as he grinned and stated, "This is Hyper Sonic."

Suddenly, he quills raised a little to look straighter and his body turned grey with a purple light circling around it. He grinned manically and stated, "Prepare for the full fury of Doma Sonic, you pissant little monkey boy!" (I don't own Doma Sonic, Akuma the Hedgehog does)

Neil stared and said, "Luffy's in for it now. Even Goku at Super Sayajin 4 couldn't stop Doma."

Sonic easily dealt with Luffy (Use your imagination to figure out how) and soon rushed towards Neil. That came to a halt as Taylor quickly put him into a coma.

"It seems Sonic has won the match!" Neil announced, "Join us again next week!"


	5. Chapter 5

Animeland Deathmatches

It was another fine day in the Deathmatch arena. The host stood tall in front of the crowd and announced, "Welcome, all you fans out there! Might I say there are a lot of you? Today's match is very… um… interesting. This is the one Inuyasha-related catfight that nobody would expect."

Ruth nodded and confirmed, "It's Kagome and Sango vs. Kikyo and Kagura."

Taylor shrugged and stated, "That's an odd outcome because Kikyo fights alone."

"Of all people to team up with, why Kagura?" Neil asked.

"Kagura's a demon," Ruth implied as Neil scowled and retorted, "You just ruined the concept of my question."

Ruth looked around, shouted, "I regret nothing!" and hopped into an escape pod, in which the engine quickly malfunctioned.

Neil stared and stated, "That was… interesting… Anyway, in the blue corner, they've slain many a demon over the past and now they're going to take on the undead priestess and the world's second-most annoying demon! They are Sango and Kagome!"

Kagura, who had just arrived looked up at him and asked, "How am I annoying?"

"You always jump on that stupid feather and fly away when you're in danger," Neil replied, "Is that not annoying?"

"YES IT IS!" the crowd chanted.

Taylor nodded and stated, "That DID always piss me off."

"Yeah," Neil replied, nodding, "I mean, come on!"

Then in a mocking tone, he put on a stupid expression and reminisced, "Look at me! I'm in danger! Now I'm going to fly away on my gay feather… which is gay."

Ruth stood in silence and finally stated, "We'll skip introduction two and move onto the match."

With that, Kagome and Kikyo started what can be referred to as their grudge match. Those two always despised each other.

Each one whipped out her bow and whacked her opponent over the head. With that, Kagome fell to the floor and couldn't get up while Kikyo was still standing but had a crack in her skull.

"Get up, Kagome! You look pathetic like that!" Inuyasha shouted angrily from the audience.

He noticed Kikyo's sorrow expression, so he changed his tone and shouted, "I meant give up, no sense in both of you getting hurt!"

Kikyo growled and spat, "Inuyasha, I despise you to the max now! I thought you loved me more than you love Kagome!"

With that, the priestess ran out of the room crying angrily. Neil simply stared in mass confusion at the so-called tough priestess and said, "This means that both Kagome and Kikyo are officially gone, so it's been narrowed down to a one-on-one match between Sango and Kagura."

What a great battle it was for the good guys. Sango had her opponent pinned to the ground with her giant boomerang, the Hiraikotsu. Kagura quickly grabbed onto it and forced it into the demon slayer's face.

That done, Kagura regained composure, whipped up a small Japanese fan and thrusted it as a series of wind blades emerged from it. Come on! A fan that shoots wind! How pathetic is that? It's no wonder she always loses.

Sango gritted her teeth and stated, "That won't stop me!"

Sango ran right past the wind blades and smacked Kagura in the face with her Hiraikotsu multiple times. After that, she got behind her opponent, rested the Hiraikotsu against her neck and pulled her backwards onto the cement floor.

Kagura regained composure yet again and said, "You're very strong. I can see why you turn on Miroku. All the same, you WILL lose this fight."

Kagura whipped up her fan yet again and sent Sango into the far Eastern wall with her wind blades.

"I won't lose," was all Sango could utter as Naraku appeared out of nowhere and finished the demon slayer off.

He laughed and said, "That's some nice work, Kagura. You weakened her so I could easily take her out. That plan of yours was brilliant."

Kagura had never been more pissed off in her life. That bastard had interrupted her match, and that did not bode well for the reincarnation.

"You don't get this at ALL, do you?" she asked, "I was trying to prove myself a strong fighter so I decided to prove it in the ring. That wasn't a master plan meant to give you satisfaction!"

Naraku chuckled and said, "Do as I say or I'll kill you. Now, help me kill Neil."

"Me?" Neil retorted.

"Him?" retorted Ruth and Taylor.

With that, Inuyasha got in the way and spat, "You'll have to get through me first!"

Neil sighed and said, "Stand back, Inuyasha."

The host fiddled around with something in his pocket and said, "His first mistake was challenging my authority. His second mistake was challenging me to a fight."

With that, he pulled out a small pen and stated, "His third mistake was being annihilated by a big laser beam."

Naraku cocked an eyebrow and replied, "I haven't been annihilated by a laser beam."

Neil pointed the pen at him and said, "You have now!"

With that, he pressed a button releasing a huge laser beam from the end of his pen. The beam hit the demon dead on and sent him flying all the way to Kingdom Hearts.

Neil breathed a sigh of relief and announced, "Since Sango and Kagome are both out, but Kagura was not the one responsible, we have no winner today."

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he stated, "But since Inuyasha is standing behind me with his Tetsusaiga raised with no time for me to take out my weapon, Sango and Kagome win this one!"

"Taylor, you know what to do," he stated as the vampire chick lunged on top of Inuyasha and lashed her fangs out at his neck.

The dog demon yelped and spat, "Get offa' me, you psychopath!"

"Well, we're out of time," stated Neil, "And now a word from our sponsor!"

A skinny little man appeared on the screen and said, "Hello."

"Well, that was a word!" Neil stated, "Good night Animeland and see you next week on Animeland Deathmatches! WHOO!"


	6. Chapter 6

Animeland Deathmatches

It was another fine day in the Animeland Deathmatch stadium. People waited eagerly for the host to arrive, but he was taking a long time.

Finally, after about 10 more minutes, Neil arrived. Something was different about him, though, and nobody could figure out what it was.

Neil groaned and grumbled, "I bet you're all wondering why I'm in a wheelchair and I have a cast on my leg!"

The audience stared straight at the host's leg and noticed that he was wearing a cast and that he wasn't sitting in his usual chair. They all shrugged and nodded.

"It's because I had my foot run over when exiting a bus," he explained, "None the less, I had to host some more matches!"

Ruth cleared her throat and announced, "Today's match is between Zatch Bell/Kiyo and Pikachu/Ash! It's another team match, only each fighter takes orders from their masters."

Taylor nodded and stated, "Zatch can summon lightning bolts and other lightning type attacks whenever Kiyo reads a spell from his big book. Pikachu uses whatever attacks Ash wants him to do."

Neil turned to the vampire chick and asked, "How did you know that? You've never even heard of Zatch Bell, you told me so yourself."

"I have sources," was the only reply this boy was going to get.

Ruth looked around and asked, "Speaking of the match, where are the fighters?"

Upon that being said, as if on cue, Zatch and Kiyo arrived at that very moment. Kiyo looked like he was going to pass out while Zatch was fit as a fiddle.

Neil stared down and asked, "What the hell's going on here?"

As if on cue again, Ash and Pikachu both arrived riding on the back of Ash's old Pidgeot, who he stupidly gave up years ago. Both of them looked pissed at the Pidgeot.

Kiyo held his finger up in a 'Matter of fact' sort of fashion and explained, "My bike tire popped, so I had to run here while carrying Zatch the whole way."

"Pidgeot wanted to stop at McDonald's," Ash stated.

Neil sighed and said, "Whatever, at least you're here. Now you can begin the match."

The two opponents got serious and stared one another down. Ash pointed at his opponent's mamodo and shouted, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Kiyo pointed forward, opened up his big red spell book and shouted, "ZAKARE!"

While Pikachu unleashed a surge of lightning out of the red pokadots on his cheeks, Zatch fired a huge thunderbolt out of his mouth. Sadly, Pikachu overpowered Zatch and sent a surge of electricity through the kid's spine.

As laughed and explained, "You stand no chance! While Pikachu has a strong defense against thunder attacks, your mamodo, being a non-elemental, takes in full damage from even electric attacks!"

"Is that true?" asked Misty from the audience.

Brock nodded and said, "It's true. Zatch is part human, so he can take in full damage from the attack because 50 percent of his body isn't lightning based."

Kiyo smirked and stated, "Wow Ash, I must admit I had that little yellow rodent of yours underestimated. I did, however, see the electric attacks coming because Pikachu is Japanese for electric mouse."

Ash grinned and said, "I'll show you even more skills this time. Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Once again, Kiyo stood with his hand outreached and shouted, "ZAKARE!"

This time, Pikachu actually took in a clean hit from the attack. Sadly, as Ash implied, his body allowed him to sustain the damage dealt to him.

"Pikachu, use another thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Kiyo saw a huge jolt of electricity come after Zatch again, so he pulled out the book once more and shouted, "RASHIELD!"

The electric attack hit a large shield with a gold plated rim that resembled a mirror. In fact, it was a mirror.

As the electricity hit, it bounced off of the giant mirror and hit Pikachu with twice the strength it had before.

Ash stared in horror at this display and shouted, "No, Pikachu!"

He gritted his teeth and spat, "Use Tackle!"

With that, the yellow mouse used the most common attack in the world of Pokemon. There wasn't one Pokemon that didn't know this attack.

He used all the force of his body to send Zatch flying into the far end of the ring. As the smoke cleared, Zatch was still barely standing.

Kiyo grinned and shouted, "ZAKARE!"

Zatch fired yet another thunderbolt causing Pikachu to take in more damage. It looked like Pikachu couldn't take anymore, but he was still standing.

Ash growled and spat, "You're really starting to get on my nerves! Still, I have to hand it to you, you are one tough adversary."

"You're not so bad yourself," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo, what are you waiting for?" Zatch pressured, "Finish him off already!"

"Nani?" Kiyo retorted, "Oh, right, ZAKARE!"

This thunderbolt hit the electric rodent's weak spot. Zatch seized this opportunity to march right up to his opponent and strike the mouse in the face with one swift punch. This caused Pikachu to fall to the floor in defeat.

Ash ran over to his little buddy and asked, "Pikachu, how could you lose?"

Zatch shrugged and said, "Sorry, lightning was just pretty useless against that thing."

Kiyo rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Ash walked up to his opponent and shook his hand, holding Pikachu in his other. "I have to admit that mamodo of yours is really powerful."

Neil clapped and said, "That's that. Ruth, you can say the good-bye this time!"

Ruth grinned and announced, "Goodbye Animeland! See ya next week! Also, prey for Neil's health! Goodbye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Animeland Deathmatches

Disclaimer: I do not own the special character used in this one. He comes from a Web Comic known as Akuma the Hedgehog's comics.

It was another fine day in the Animeland Deathmatch arena. There was excitement and anticipation among the crowd for today, there was to be a guest appearance.

The host stood… wait… sat in front of the crowd and announced, "Hello all! Before I announce this match, I need a painkiller."

Ruth gasped and asked, "I was supposed to bring painkillers?"

"YES! AUGH, YOU STUPID…" Neil started up but was cut off as Ruth pulled out a small container and said, "Food thing I brought them."

Neil breathed angrily and uttered, "Don't… do… that…"

"Hey Neil," Taylor started up, "if you have an illness, can I suck your blood to make it go away?"

"Taylor now isn't the time," he replied, gulping down the pill.

Ruth smiled and announced, "Today's match is between Gohan and Akuma the Hedgehog!" (Again, don't own him)

"How come you thought Gohan and Akuma would be a good match-up?" Taylor asked.

"Akuma the hedgehog is part sayajin," Neil explained.

"What's the other part?" Taylor asked.

"Street fighter," was the host's response.

With that, the two fighters entered the ring and went for each other. While a lot of us know what Gohan looks like, I think I should pause this to clear up Akuma's appearance.

Akuma is a red hedgehog with pitch black eyeballs and small red pupils in them. That give you a clear idea?

Akuma flew at the sayajin and punched him in the gut while Gohan retaliated with a strong kick to the street fighter's shin.

Akuma grinned and said, "You're pretty strong but I've seen better."

"You're just splitting hairs!" the teen retorted.

Akuma snickered and said, "Listen, kid, I not only defeated Hyper Sonic with ease, but I also finished a demon that you're father couldn't defeat. Goku only lasted five minutes."

"Yeah, and Vageta only lasted two," Gohan stated much to the Sayajin prince's dismay, "but that doesn't matter!"

With that, they both cupped their hands and allowed balls of energy to form. Akuma sighed and started, "Shinku Ha… Do…"

Gohan put on a serious expression and announced, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

"KEN!"

"HA!"

With that, both fighters released their own energy attacks. Akuma unleashed Shinku Hadoken while Gohan used Kamehameha.

Now, we are following the Akuma TH rules, so while Kamehameha would normally be bigger and much more powerful, but since these are the Akuma rules, Shinku Hadoken is actually five times the turtle wave's size.

In the end, Akuma's attack overpowered the sayajin's attack. Akuma hovered in front of the boy and asked, "Are you ready to give up?"

With that, Gohan became Super Sayajin and shouted, "NEVER!"

Gohan flew at the hedgehog, punched him in the gut several times and unleashed one last Kamehameha wave. Akuma rubbed off the dirt on his body and said, "That's very impressive, but not good enough. PREPARE FOR ETERNAL PAIN AND SUFFERING AS I, AKUMA BECOME THE POWERFUL, MIGHTY AND EVERLOVABLE SHIN AKUMA!"

Gohan blinked a couple of times and asked, "What's going on?"

"Yeah," Neil replied, "Why's he acting so evil? He's supposed to be the hero of Akuma's comics."

"He seemed a lot nicer at first," Taylor stated as Neil nodded and said, "You should read his web comic. He's a LOT nicer. In fact, he still hasn't fought Kari because he's too busy saving people."

A pink hedgehog who resembled Amy Rose wearing street clothes and a black headband angrily spat, "Yeah, Gouki and I still have a match after this!"

"Hey, this gives me an idea," Neil inquired.

"You're going to make them fight each other in an official match that will surely be very dramatic and entertaining?" Ruth asked.

"No, Neil stated, "I was going to make them have sex, but your idea is MUCH better."

"You just made me sick to my stomach thinking about that," complained a Mighty the Armadillo look-alike named Subrosian.

Neil sighed and spat, "You suck at fighting, so you have no say in the matter!"

Sub wiped a tear off of his eye and cried, "It's not true! I ROCK at fighting! WAH!"

With that, Tails Senior (Think of a taller version of Tails) and Amy slapped him on the back of the head.

Akuma rolled his eyes and spat, "We have a match to finish if you don't mind! Anyway, prepare for my special attack!"

Akuma's body turned black with only his bristles showing a hint of red. With that, he rushed at his opponent and unleashed the attack that he downed many a foe over the past.

The entire area around them turned white as a series of explosions built up in the background. Akuma stood on his opponent's back as the kanji for "Raging Demon" appeared right behind him in a dramatic fashion.

Neil stared in awe and exclaimed, "Akuma just unleashed his most powerful attack, the Raging Demon!"

Piccolo felt his forehead and uttered, "I've never felt so much power!"

"God, shut UP!" Neil retorted, "Is that all you ever talk about?"

"Don't tell me to shut up, ass-face!" the green demon king retorted as Neil pulled out his laser and angrily blasted him into the stratosphere.

"Anyway, Akuma has won the match!"

"Yeah, no one but me defeat Gouki!" Kari retorted.

"Who's Gouki?" Vageta asked.

"You know how Goku's sayajin name is Kakkarott?" Kari replied.

"Oh, so that's the hedgehog's sayajin name," Vageta stated, "I thought it was a pet name."

"I did too," Taylor inquired.

Ruth smiled and announced, "Join us next week for more Deathmatch action!"


	8. Chapter 8

Animeland Deathmatches

Disclaimer: Yes, I know fans will be pissed off by the outcome of this battle, but I made this a long time ago, back when I liked Inuyasha more than One Piece, so I didn't know that the idea of Inuyasha losing to Sanji was exactly inevitable. So, please don't be harsh if you feel like complaining about this result. You can if you want, just don't be harsh.

It was a fine day in the Animeland Deathmatch arena. The host wheeled his way up to his reserved seat and announced, "Welcome to another exciting match!"

"Today's match is between my favorite anime guy and Taylor's favorite anime guy!" Ruth explained.

Taylor smiled and said, "As you know, I dated one of them once."

"He won your heart with a song," Neil stated, "He certainly knows how to charm a vampire."

Ruth smiled and announced, "First up is my boyfriend, Inuyasha!"

As the dog demon entered the ring, many fan girls cheered for him.

Taylor took a deep breath and said, "Next up is my boyfriend, Sanji!"

(I had to at least revise the crowd's reaction from the original)

Many men who seeked dating advice cheered for the perfect male role model as some girls cheered with heart-felt eyes while others threatened to hurl their chairs at him if he so much as advanced on them.

Finally, the match had begun. Inuyasha slashed his claws at his opponent but missed and met a huge kick to the side.

"Face it, you're too reckless," Sanji stated, "I'm impressed that you're not afraid of getting blood on your hands, though."

Inuyasha felt his side and clasped onto the spot that the kick had hit. He breathed heavily and said, "That kick was strong, but I've discovered recently that your hands are a lot stronger."

It was true. Neil perked up and exclaimed, "YAY! I get to show a clip from One Piece!"

Neil turned the overhead on to reveal a clip in which Sanji is holding Ironfist Fullbody up by his neck with his hands and throwing the marine against the wall.

Taylor grinned and said, "All that bloodlust turns me on."

Ruth rolled her eyes and retorted, "That only happened once. Inuyasha has drawn blood in all of his fights."

(Gonna change the next line completely so not to piss off Sanji fans)

Neil sighed and said, "Sounds to me like someone has been watching too many 4kids dubs and not enough original episodes. Sanji draws blood in all of his fights, but it's more of a 'Make the opponent cough up blood' kind of thing."

Sanji unleashed another kick only to miss and meet with Inuyasha's fist to his face. It was then that the two started to trade blows.

Sanji kicked Inuyasha and Inuyasha punched Sanji. The same phase kept up for five minutes until an obnoxious man raised his fist in the air and spat, "Make it more interesting!"

Sanji did a handstand and shouted, "Collier!"

Sadly, after hitting Inuyasha with 5 successful kicks, he came face to face with the dog's wind scar.

Ruth cheered and said, "I knew Inuyasha would win from the start."

"No, Sanji will win," Taylor retorted, "This is but a minor setback."

"No, Inuyasha is going to win," Ruth replied.

"You just say that because he kissed you once," spat the vampire chick.

"The same goes for you," replied the hard-headed co-host.

"That's it!" Taylor retorted, "I'm going for your neck this time!"

Taylor leapt on top of Ruth and lashed out her fangs. Ruth tried all she could to push off the Goth, but sadly, Taylor managed to sink her fangs into the girl's shoulder. Ruth got pissed, pushed her off and transformed into her authoress form. Now she looked just like Aya with different clothes. (Aya was her creation)

First she stabbed Taylor on the sides with two blades she called her dragon blades then pulled out a crossbow and fired an arrow into the vampire's stomach.

Luckily for Taylor, the arrow just missed her heart by a couple of inches. But what was Neil doing during all of this? As the host, it was his job to stop the co-hosts from killing each other.

Sadly, he just sat back and enjoyed the show. Hell, even Inuyasha and Sanji stopped their Deathmatch to watch the greatest catfight in history.

"Wow, that Ruth never ceases to amaze me," he said, gulping down a handful of popcorn. (The hell…?)

Sanji trembled in fear and spat, "Come on, Taylor! Minor setback! Minor setback! This is just a minor setback!"

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha retorted, "Ruth defeated the ultimate monster in that dangerous game show Neil put us in while Taylor was killed by a ninja assassin."

"If I'm not mistaken, that assassin killed you as well," Sanji retorted as Inuyasha fumed at the head and spat, "You died LONG before I did! Besides, it wasn't the assassin. It was the invincible swamp creature."

Meanwhile, Taylor had managed to clasp onto Ruth's neck and was choking her into deep submission. Neil shuffled his pen around in his pocket, waiting for the moment to break those two up.

Before anyone could die, Ruth unleashed her strongest attack, wrath of the dragon. This attack involved a huge dragon infusing with her blade and firing a mysterious blast out of the ends causing Taylor to fall to the ground.

Taylor regained consciousness only to realize that her shirt had been torn. Having a huge passion for dark Gothic clothing, she got pissed and fired a dark blast of energy at Ruth. Sadly for our vampire friend, Ruth came to and put Taylor in what looked like a coma. I won't say how, just that it involves a sponge and a carrot.

Neil sighed in disbelief and said, "Well, she's dead."

Taylor awoke from her so-called 'coma' and explained, "I'm not dead. Ruth, you are one HELL of a fighter."

"You're not so bad yourself," Ruth stated.

Neil stared in disbelief. He started to twitch and asked, "Does that mean that this was all…?"

"Yes," Ruth answered, "It was scam to see which one of us was the better fighter. Sorry about the shirt, Taylor. I'll have it sewn up for you."

"Hey, I left that bite mark on your shoulder. I'll give you your blood back," the vampire replied.

Neil stared some more and asked, "Does this mean that you…?"

"Yes," Ruth answered, "We like each other. Face it, girls are naturally better at making friends."

"But hold on a minute," Neil stated, "You always seemed to be uncomfortable around Taylor."

Ruth nodded and stated, "I was. Wouldn't you be uncomfortable if a vampire always looked at you every so often?"

"Yeah, we're practically BFF," Taylor stated as the two girls hugged each other.

"But you barely know each other," Neil protested, "This doesn't make any sense at all!"

"Oh, we walk together outside of the arena," Ruth explained, "Still, Taylor, I wish you'd stop staring at my neck."

"I'll try to stop from now on," Taylor stated.

The touching moment was halted by an abrupt "Ahem!" from Sanji-kun.

Inuyasha nodded and exclaimed, "I agree! This is taking WAY too long!"

"Nani?" Neil retorted, "Oh, right, the match! Commence!"

With that, Inuyasha turned to his opponent and delivered and Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack thus finishing off the chef for good.

Taylor stared and said, "You were right. The demon did win."


	9. Chapter 9

Animeland Deathmatches

Disclaimer: Anyone here who hasn't read Akuma the Hedgehog's comics may not understand why Sonic is using Street Fighter moves.

Neil stood up in front of the big crowd that was cheering for today was one of the most exciting days in Animeland Deathmatch history.

"I have good news, everyone," he stated, "I can walk again!"

He stood up only to hear a bone snap as he grasped onto his ankle and cursed, "Dammit! Oh, Ankle, speak to me!"

He sat down and whined, "It was working this morning."

Ruth patted his shoulder and coaxed, "I'm sure it will heal up soon enough."

"It was supposed to last 2 days," Neil stated.

"It's been 4 weeks, hasn't it?" Taylor asked.

Ruth went right up to her ear and whispered, "Um… the whole 'See us next week' phrase is just an expression. We host matches when Neil feels like it. It's been three days."

"Won't saying that break the forth wall?" Taylor asked as a wall with a number 4 engraved in it collapsed in the background.

"Will you two stop rambling?" Neil snapped, "You're wasting time."

Ruth snapped back to reality and announced, "That's right, today's match isn't just a match."

"That's right," Taylor confirmed, "We are holding our first tournament today! It features every character from Sonic X following the story line of Akuma the Hedgehog's comic!"

"And here's our lineup!" Neil stated, pulling out a long list. The list read the following:

Sonic vs. Knuckles (Who didn't see that coming)  
Cell (A green hedgehog with wings) vs. Amy (She's an adult in Akuma's comic AND the mother of Tails)  
Tails Jr. vs. Tails Sr. (Amy's husband)  
Shadow vs. the Undertaker  
Sprite Eater vs. Yellow Devil (Long match)  
Akuma vs. Kari (FINALLY)  
Ludwig (Bowser's son) vs. Mario  
Bowser vs. Luigi  
Mysterious Ninja vs. Subrosian  
Buu (Yes, DBZ Buu) vs. Kilo (Tails Sr.'s brother)  
Sephiroth vs. Sephiroth (One is a weak Sephiroth wannabe)  
Sonic (Different Sonic) vs. Vectorman  
Manik vs. Ryu  
Megaman X vs. Chaos  
Slash vs. Iron Sonic  
Centaur Sonic vs. Eggman (On steroids)  
Silver Fox vs. Goku  
Vageta vs. Sailor Jupiter (Akuma's girlfriend)  
Kirby vs. Zero  
Wendy (Bowser's daughter) vs. Mewtwo  
Lucky vs. Meow  
Sand (Sally's clone) vs. Sally (The real Princess Sally)  
D-Rex vs. Anime Warrior (They're both robot dinosaurs)  
Gohan vs. Fluke the Fox

"Wow, this is certainly better than our last tournament," Neil stated.

Ruth nodded and stated, "There are more Sonic characters this time."

"Didn't Shadow win the last one?" asked Taylor.

"Fluke!" Ruth stated.

"Double-fluke!" Neil verified.

"Why am named after a word that means 'Dumb Luck'?" asked a grey fox named Fluke.

"Because you suck and Kari will never fall in love with you," Ruth implied.

"Shut up!" Neil retorted, "He has a Yami!"

"He does?" asked the girl, blinking.

"Yes, and if he uses it, he can become the dominant species and destroy us all!" Neil stated and then echoed, "Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!" and was cut off as Mandy from Billy and Mandy showed up and bonked him on the back of the head.

Taylor cleared her throat and announced, "Let's begin this, shall we? Our first match is between Sonic and Knuckles, the most obvious of every match-up on this list."

Sonic took off in a flash and unleashed a spin dash towards his opponent. Knuckles sidestepped the attack, waited for his rival to stop and punched him.

"You've improved, Knuckles," Sonic stated, "I'm almost impressed."

Sonic kicked him in the shin, cupped his hands together and shouted, "Hadoken!"

Neil gazed at the site and stated, "Sonic has officially won the first round!"

"Next up is Cell vs. Amy!" Ruth said as a green hedgehog and Amy Rose entered the ring.

Cell shot a green fireball at the pink hedgehog chick who merely jumped over it and bashed his head in with her Pico-Pico Hammer.

Neil gulped and uttered, "That was fast. Anyway, our next match is between Tails Sr. and Tails Jr."

Tails and his son entered the ring as the small one looked up at his father and said, "I don't wanna hurt you, dad."

"I don't want to either, but I might as well in order to win for your mother's sake," Tails Sr. stated. (Imagine a taller version of Tails)

TJ shook his head and said, "No, dad, I forfeit."

"Well, it seems that Tails Sr. has won by…" sadly, Neil couldn't finish the statement as TJ took advantage of TS and blasted him with the small Mega Buster he used in Sonic Battle.

TS groaned and spat, "You tricked me!"

With that, he put on a metroid suit and fired Samus' legendary blaster cannon thus taking out his smart genius son.

Neil grinned and said, "Tails Sr. has won the match!"

"Next up are Shadow and the Undertaker!" Ruth announced as a 'To be continued' sing came across the screen.


	10. Chapter 10

Animeland Deathmatches

Last time on Animeland Deathmatches, we found out that Sonic is gay and that Shadow must take on the undertaker, the villain of Akuma the Hedgehog's comics.

Neil laughed and stated, "This will be one hell of a match seeing as last year's champion is going up against the only one who defeated Shin Akuma!"

Taylor stared dumbfounded and asked, "I know who Shadow is, but who's the Undertaker?"

"I already explained that he's the villain in Akuma the Hedgehog's comics," Neil stated, "Didn't you read the recap at the start?"

Once again, the wall with the number 4 engraved on it fell to the ground in a heap.

"He's also my son," explained a huge metal square robot with maces as hands, balls for arms and a small robot-dinosaur head. He was known as the Sprite Eater because he ate sprites and copied them.

Neil rolled his eyes and spat, "Shut up, retard! I hope the Yellow Devil kills you!"

With that, Akuma went right up to Neil's ear and whispered, "Um… I was wondering why two villains that I destroyed are still alive to partake in this tournament."

"I brought them back to life," Neil explained, "But worry not, for when this tournament is over, I'll banish them back to Hell where they belong."

With that, the host turned back to the match and said, "Let's get this thing started!"

Shadow smirked maniacally. He was waiting for the host to announce the start of the match. He conjured up a dark blast and hurled it at his opponent, a wrestler-wannabe with long violet hair and a ripped shirt named Undertaker.

This said opponent dodged the blast with ease, ran up to the hedgehog and unleashed a choke slam on him. Shadow groaned and thought, 'I should have expected this from a guy called the 'Undertaker'.'

Undertaker laughed and stated, "Face it; Akuma stood no chance of defeating me. What makes you think you can win?"

"Um… I'm cute and you're ugly?" Shadow replied.

"Shut up!" Undertaker retorted, "Now, I know that my father was a weakling and that that's a good reason to consider me weak, but what does physical appearance have to do with physical strength?"

"Nothing," the hedgehog replied, "I just wanted to know how sensitive you were."

Undertaker laughed and said, "Shadow, you will soon learn what failure is about. It's time to unleash one of my various attacks. As you've heard, I copy the abilities of those I defeat and alter them into my own attacks. As you might have heard, one of my opponents was Seto Kaiba."

"So?" Shadow replied.

"So, I came face-to-face with his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Undertaker explained, "I must say, he was quite formidable."

"So you can copy real AND fake moves?" Shadow retorted.

Undertaker nodded and stated, "Yes, and now I unleash WHITE LIGHTNING!"

Shadow took in three white blasts of energy from the wrestling wannabe's hand and said, "That wasn't too impressive, but I may need to become Super Shadow in order to defeat you."

Shadow's body turned white as he unleashed a series of powerful energy attacks sending Undertaker into a wall. Undertaker came to in a second and fired Yusuke's Spirit Gun into the hedgehog's chest.

"So you can still move," Shadow implied.

"Of course I can still move," Undertaker retorted, "I survived Akuma's Raging Demon and Shinku Hadoken at the same time. Did you really think that would defeat me?"

With that, he fired another Spirit Gun, which Shadow managed to dodge this time. Shadow laughed at the sad attempt, not realizing that the beam had turned around and was now sneaking up behind its target.

Ruth stared and asked, "What was THAT?"

"Undertaker has a series of soul-seeking abilities," Neil explained, "These attacks seek out anything that carries a soul."

"But Shadow doesn't have a soul," Ruth implied, "He's a robot."

And it was true. The beam passed through him in an instant and headed towards the Undertaker. Sadly, the Undertaker had been revealed not to have a soul long ago, so the attack passed through him as well and started bouncing off of the barrier shielding the audience.

"What happens when the match is over and the barrier turns off?" Ruth asked.

"It'll most likely attack one of us because Taylor's a vampire and doesn't have a soul," the host replied, "But don't worry. It won't kill anyone, but rather throw the target back."

Ruth gave him an evil glare as he sighed, pulled out his laser and halted the beam.

Meanwhile, Shadow had taken in massive damage as Undertaker loomed over him and said, "Time to lose, little man."

"I don't think so," Shadow implied, cupping his hands.

"Shinku Hadoken!"

As the blast hit, the Undertaker was sent reeling into a wall. As the smoke cleared, Undertaker seemed to be unscathed. Seeing as the attack had also used up all of the hedgehog's energy, Shadow fell to the ground, lost his super form and uttered, "I give up."

Undertaker sighed and stated, "I must admit, you're impressive. You managed to bruise me and got me to shed blood. You may not be as worthy as Akuma, but you put up a great fight."

"I guess this means Undertaker wins," Neil stated, "Anyway, our next match is between the Sprite Eater and Yellow Devil!"

Taylor grinned and commented, "Two of the greatest villains from Akuma's world are going to clash!"

"I still think the Sprite Eater sucks," Neil commented.

Sprite Eater looked over his opponent and commented, "So, Akuma defeated you as well."

When he received no response from the Yellow blob that stood before him, he laughed and cracked, "Oh, of course. Devils from Megaman can't talk! Pathetic! All you devils are happen to be slime balls! You're just a big blob made entirely out of slime, but I heard that you defeated many great fighters, so you must be a good villain."

SE cupped his hands and chanted, "Kamehameha!"

The blast went straight through the slimy creature and blew the mid-section of its head open. Sadly, the devil regenerated and became a flying yellow ball. It shot a laser beam out of its eye and sent the Sprite Eater reeling backwards.

The large machine regained control and started beating up the Yellow Devil with his mace-like fists, but the Yellow Devil countered with a slimy block, that he solidified and hurled at the Sprite Eater. After that, he shot his fist out at the Eater, knocking him back.

The Sprite Eater had no more options. He picked up the Yellow Devil, hurled it into the air and piledrived it into the Earth causing it to burst open in a puddle of slime.

As the yellow ooze reconstructed into its original shape, it turned pink and became invisible. As the invisible being started beating the crap out of his opponent, Sprite Eater yelped and shouted, "Nobody told me he could do THAT in the Megaman games!"

The robot had enough, so he fired a battalion of laser beams in all directions. One hit the Yellow Devil, causing it to lose its invisibility. The Devil shrugged, trapped the Sprite Eater under its palm and sent him flying into oblivion.

"The Yellow Devil wins!" Neil announced, "Now THAT was an exciting match!"


	11. Chapter 11

Animeland Deathmatches

Last time, the Undertaker and the Yellow Devil advanced by kicking the crap out of Shadow and the Sprite Eater.

Neil sighed and announced, "It's about time we started our next match! These two have waited a LONG time to face each other in the ring, and they finally get their chance! Give a round of applause for Akuma and Kari!"

The crowd cheered really loud as Akuma entered the ring, and Kari was greeted with an equal number of cheers. For some reason, this made her fume at the head as her vein was showing in the common anime style.

Taylor noticed the girl's expression and asked, "Why does Kari look so mad? She has many fans, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but her goal in life is to be better than Akuma at everything, so matching him with the number of fans aggravates her a little," Neil explained.

"I guess that can be forgiven," Ruth inquired.

Fluke, in the crowd, waved his arms around in an annoying fashion and shouted, "C'mon, Kari, wipe the floor with him!"

"Give it a rest," Sub retorted, "She's not impressed."

"Let's start this match right now!" Neil suggested.

Kari stared angrily into the eyes of her opponent and uttered, "So, we finally get to fight each other."

Akuma smiled, nodded and said, "Yes, your wish has finally come true. Knowing you, the number of supporters you currently have has obviously made you wanna' try harder, hasn't it?"

"You bet it has," she retorted, "and I'm gonna win, Gouki, and you can just brace yourself!"

Akuma sighed and said, "Okay, Kari, do what you want."

The pink hedgehog rushed at the red hedgehog at blinding speed. Akuma scoffed, leapt above her head just as she was about to hit him, hovered over her and planted his foot in her skull.

Kari rubbed it off and said, "Oh, you're good. You're really good. Sadly, everyone knows that I'm the best."

Akuma rolled his eyes, laughed and stated, "You think of yourself as a goddess or something. It's crazy."

"I'll show you crazy!" the girl snapped, delivering an uppercut to Akuma's chin and unleashing a Street Fighter Dragon Kick on him.

Akuma shook it off, unleashed spin dash, kicked her really hard in the face and shouted, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

As Kari lay on the floor, Akuma sighed and stated, "Face it, I'm much stronger than you, I defeated enemies that you couldn't and I gained Shin first."

Suddenly, Kari got an idea. She immediately became HER Shin form. Her back sprouted bat wings as her biceps increased in size. With that, she unleashed Kamehameha followed by a kick to the gut, a rapid punch combo and one last kick to the head.

Akuma laughed and said, "I must say, I'm impressed, Kari, but you forgot one thing."

With that, his body turned black with only a small hint of red in his bristles. His eyes became red as he grinned and said, "I can become Shin as well."

"I guess that makes this match more interesting," Kari implied.

With that, the two cupped their hands together and chanted, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"

The two energy attacks collided with one-another and each one emitted a big explosion as they both cancelled out. Sadly, the explosion caused massive damage to both fighters. Akuma emerged from the ashes, used a spin dash on the girl and sent her packing into the ground. As Kari regained consciousness, Akuma knocked her back into the Earth with Shinku Hadoken.

"I know you're still standing," he inquired, "Get up."

Kari delivered a kick to Akuma's face only to be forced back and come face-to-face with a Raging Demon attack. Kari seemed down for the count.

Neil was about ready to announce the winner when Kari regained consciousness. She breathed heavily as Akuma said, "I see you're still able to stand after that."

Kari smiled weakly and said, "I won't lose."

"Actually, you will," Akuma implied, "Even though we are both Shin, I can go beyond that. I can become Chaos Shin!"

"Is he really going to do that?" Neil asked in horror.

"What's Chaos Shin?" Ruth asked.

Neil stared in undying horror and answered, "That's really bad news for anyone who takes on Akuma the Hedgehog."

Akuma's entire body flashed with a luminescent glow. But wait, this is odd.

Akuma's body should have been black with small wings coming out of the back of it, but instead, he was red once again.

Realizing that this was not Chaos Shin, Kari growled and barked, "Is this some kind of insult?"

Akuma shook his head and explained, "I simply want to prove that I'm truly better than you, and the only way to do that is to beat your Shin in my regular form."

Kari decided to accept this. She managed to land a few hits, as expected, but what happened next was unexpected. Akuma managed to force the girl back and finished her off with Raging Demon.

Kari breathed heavily and uttered, "You seem to be the superior one after all."

Akuma shook his head and said, "I'm not so sure about that. You put up an amazing fight, the kind of a fight true fighters would put up. You deserve some credit. Besides, we can always fight again."

Kari got up and said, "I'd like that."

Fluke twitched like a maniac and cursed, "NO! Not only did Kari lose, but she's falling for Akuma!"

Sub rolled his eyes and replied, "No she isn't. Besides, you have to tell her how you feel soon before that actually DOES happen."

Fluke sighed and explained, "You just don't understand true love because you've never had it before."

Sub twitched and retorted, "IT'LL HAPPEN ONE OF THESE DAYS! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"It seems Akuma has won," Neil implied as Taylor pulled out the list and stated, "Our next match is between Ludwig and Mario."

Ludwig Van Koopa glared at Mario and threatened, "Mario, you still have to pay for kidnapping my sister during her date."

"You will lose a-this a-time!" Mario retorted.

"What is your problem?" the Koopa kid retorted, "Are you a moron or something?"

"No, I just a-know that you're a-still a-evil," Mario replied.

Ludwig sighed and unleashed the legendary Shell Spin Attack that Bowser uses in SSBM. Mario shot a fireball into Ludwig's chest only for the kid to shrug it off and pound the plumber flat into the face of the Earth.

"Wow," Neil stated, "Ludwig just defeated Mario."

"That's weird," Ruth implied as Neil stated, "Well, he's technically not a villain anymore because Bowser gave up evil 5 months ago."

"That's a-what he a-wants you to think…a…" Mario uttered, falling into a coma.

Neil was so pissed off at the plumber's cluelessness that he pulled out his laser and blasted him out of the ring.

"The next fight it between Bowser and Luigi!" he announced only to see Bowser beat the younger brother in one blow.


	12. Chapter 12

Animeland Deathmatches

Last time, Bowser beat the living crap out of Luigi, and nobody knows how. Anyway, we bring you to the next match.

Neil cleared his throat and announced, "Our next match is between the mysterious ninja and Subrosian!"

Ruth stared at the black-haired, green T-shirt wearing ninja's opponent and asked, "Why does Subrosian look like Mighty the Armadillo?"

"Akuma the Hedgehog's comic is a sprite comic, so every character is a game sprite," the host explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she responded as Neil sighed and explained, "In order for sprites to exist, they have to be taken from another site/game."

"Can we start this?" asked Taylor as the host snapped back to reality and said, "You're right! We should start this now!"

The ninja threw himself at his opponent, who merely jumped over the ninja's blade and planted his foot in Mysterious Ninja's skull.

"See?" he boasted, "I told you I'm not weak."

"I still think you suck," the ninja stated, rubbing his aching head.

"Don't forget that I can transform," sub replied as his body glowed.

With that, he transformed into a Captain Falcon clone, only he had a star on his chest.

Mysterious Ninja nodded and thought, 'This may be interesting after all.'

The ninja changed into green and black battle armor and sliced his opponent 3 times in the chest only for Sub to return to his normal state and punch the ninja in the chest. The ninja thrusted his blade at the armadillo, but Sub leapt over the blade, went over the ninja's head, pointed his cupped hands downward and shouted, "HADOKEN!"

The energy blast managed to hit the target on the head causing him to sink into the ground. He quickly got out of the dirt and stated, "I can see that you're not the loser I thought you were."

"Hey!" Sub retorted, "See here, I won the World Spriters Tournament! Nobody cares about that because I regrettably lost every fight in Akuma's comic. Seriously, the World Spriters Tournament was also an Akuma original! Either way, I'm an awesome fighter in all those comics! Hell, I even defeated the Neon Devil! I also beat three opponents at once!"

The ninja stared and stated, "Um… that victory against the three fighters was because they all attacked you at once, thus giving me a reason to disqualify them. Plus, Neon Devil was a dream."

"Quiet, you!" spat the armadillo as Mysterious Ninja checked his watch and asked, "Can we just continue this fight, please?"

"That's right, the match!" Sub remembered.

Sub sent out a series of punches and kicks only to make close contact with his opponent's blade. Sub shook the pain off and said, "There's only one way to beat you. I activate SUBS OF THE ROUND!"

An army to Sub's many different modes and ancestors came flying into the battlegrounds and continuously struck the mysterious ninja. That done, Sub became Super Sayajin 3 as he grew pink hair that went past his shoulder and fired a finishing Hadoken thus winning him the match.

"Sub is the winner!" Neil announced, "Our next match is between Kilo and Buu."

A Fox McCloud look-alike entered the ring. His name was Kilo. As for Buu… well… all DBZ fans know what his thin form looks like.

Kilo pulled out a small blaster pistol and fired every shot he had into the slimy creature's skin. Sadly, Buu emerged unscathed.

"So, you think you can win, do you?" Kilo asked, "Let's see you survive my FIRE FOX!"

Kilo flew with a stream of fire through the flesh of his opponent, miraculously winning the fight.

"I can't believe that a cheesy Fox rip-off beat Buu," Ruth implied.

Taylor laughed at the irony and announced, "Our next match is between Sephiroth and that cheesy remake Sephiroth that Akuma invented."

"I hope the real Sephiroth wins," Ruth implied.

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Neil stated, "The other one sucks."

"I do NOT!" retorted Sephirtoh2.

"Yes you do," replied Sephiroth1.

"I'll kick your ass, you dyke!" retorted Sephiroth2.

Sephiroth did, in fact, kick the other Sephiroth's ass. Fortunately for all of us, it was the real Sephiroth who came out on top.

"Wow… that was expected, "Neil stated, "Next up is a match between Sonic Adventure's version of Sonic and Vectorman."

As the hedgehog remake dashed at the spherical robot before him, Vectorman fired a row of star blasts at him with the palm of his hand. Sonic managed to dodge all but one, which dealt some damage to him, but he was still standing.

As the hedgehog used a spin dash on his opponent, Vectorman's entire body disappeared except his head, which he used as a reviving grenade. This dealt serious damage to his foe as his body and head all regenerated. (Yes, his body is a number of spheres)

The robot sighed and said, "Sonic was right, you are a LOT weaker than he is."

"Yeah… well… your body is made out of steel balls that detach themselves all the time!" Sonic retorted.

"That's often a good thing," Neil stated.

"Really?" Ruth asked.

"Haven't you ever once played Sonic Gems Collection?" Neil replied, "Vectorman is one of the games in it."

"I really didn't think that Vectorman was really a great game," Taylor implied as Neil nodded and said, "Yeah that game DID suck. I can't believe I spent more than 5 hours trying to get it."

Meanwhile, it appeared that Sonic had turned super and had dealt massive damage to his opponent. All that was left were the remnants of the robot's sphere-made body.

"Don't worry, folks," Neil stated, "Vectorman will be repaired and Sonic Adventure Sonic will advance to the next round! Anyway, our next match is between Manik and Ryu!"

The green hedgehog, Manik pulled out his drum set and used the drums to create a massive Earthquake causing and Earthquake to shake Ryu around and a chasm to nearly send the man to his death. Luckily, Ryu made it through and defeated his foe with his version of Hadoken.

"That was boring," Neil commented as Ruth nodded and said, "I agree."

"The next match is between Megaman X and Chaos!" Taylor announced.

Megaman X pulled out his Mega Buster and fired a blast at the watery Sonic Adventure villain. Miraculously, the shot blew the monster's brain out of its head causing it to sink into the ground in a puddle of water.

"That was another short match," Neil implied, "Our next match is between Slash and Iron Sonic."

A Metal Sonic clone with Wolverine claws entered the ring along with another Metal Sonic clone with Eggbot armor. Slash clawed his opponent in the chest only to be knocked to the ground.

"You will not win," Slash uttered, clawing open his opponent's chest and knocking him to the ground.

"The winner is Slash!" Neil stated as Ruth implied, "That was unexpected."


	13. Chapter 13

Animeland Deathmatches

"It's time for our next match!" Neil announced.

"That's right," Ruth confirmed, "Next up and Eggman and Centaur Sonic! As the name implies, Centaur Sonic is basically Metal Sonic with the body of a centaur."

"Apparently, Eggman is fighting in some new battle armor that's supposed to make him really powerful," Taylor stated, "How much do you wanna bet he'll lose to Centaur Sonic?"

"I bet 10 dollars," the co-host replied.

"That sure is tempting," Taylor said, "I'll take it!"

The centaur kicked Eggman's robot armor in the chest and the real fight had commenced.

While our two friends duke it out, let's go to a little segment I call Undertaker, the Aftermath. Undertaker was searching around a dark secluded cave just 10 miles away from the stadium.

"Where is it?" he asked, "I've been searching since the end of my match with Shadow. I hope round two hasn't started yet. I need that item if I wish to survive the tournament. Shadow made me shed blood. NOBODY has ever done that before. I'm sure of it! My body continues to weaken every second! I must find it!"

"Looking for something?" asked a strange teenaged voice belonging to what sounded like a 16-year-old.

"Who's there?" the wrestler wannabe asked in a slightly surprised tone.

"Why would you want to know?" the voice retorted, "You can't see in this cave, can you?"

"Shut up!" retorted the villain.

The voice laughed and said, "Face it; you can't hurt what you can't see. I know you're looking for the Chaos Emerald in this very cave."

"I was actually looking for the soul of world's most powerful fighter so I could possess the greatest power of all time. But I guess getting my hands on a chaos emerald wouldn't hurt either," Undertaker replied.

"How are you going to escape?" asked the voice.

"I'll light up to room with my Dance of the Flames!" he implied, "This is my favorite attack!"

As he did an ancient dance, purple flames built up around him as he sang, "We all dance in fire, trapped inside this machine! Don't know how long we've waited as the Eggman watches!"

As he did his dance, the flames soon filled the room, burning the owner of the mysterious voice. For some reason, the flames had no effect on this pest's body. In fact, he seemed immune to the power to the purple flame.

Undertaker stared at the figure that stood before him. This boy had spiky red hair, a light red shirt, blue jeans and a pair of Nike running shoes. Undertaker's eyes vibrated at the sight of him in a very anime-like style as he stated, "You're the powerful fighter whose soul was said to be sealed up in this cave!"

"That's right," the boy said, holding out his hand.

A ball of energy formed in his palm as a blast emitted and the owner of the energy attack shouted, "SUN BLAST!"

Undertaker's body started to break up and vaporize as he gasped and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wow, those were certainly 2 exciting matches that we had just now!" stated Neil back in the stadium, "First, Eggman beat Centaur Sonic and Ruth gained ten bucks. Then, Goku kicked Silver Fox's shiny metal ass!"

"Why do I always lose?" the metal 6-armed Tails clone asked.

"You nearly lost to Cream the Rabbit and you're still wondering how you lost to a Super Sayajin," Neil commented, "That's just sad."

"Anyway, our next match is between Vageta and Sailor Jupiter," Taylor announced.

All Vageta had to do was punch the Sailor Scout and she was down for the count. Akuma twitched and cursed, "Sailor Jupiter, my beloved, how could this happen to you?"

"You know what's sad about this?" Neil asked, "Sailor Jupiter actually beat up Kari at one point yet Vageta owned her in a millisecond."

"Our net fight is between Kirby and Zero," Taylor announced as the robot and the creampuff entered the ring.

"Nani?" Zero asked, "I'm supposed to fight a pink creampuff?"

Neil nodded his head as the Robot glared and retorted, "Is this supposed to be an insult?"

"Poyo?" was Kirby's response.

"Look at that!" Zero spat, "The sad idiot can't even talk!"

Kirby let out a big 'humph', walked up to his opponent and kicked the robot in the shin.

Zero grimaced and spat, "You are SO dead!"

He pulled out a light saber and started whacking the puffball around with it. After delivering many hits, he unleashed Earth Grazer from Megaman Xtreme 2.

Fumu gasped and barked, "Kirby, inhale it!"

Kirby inhaled the attack and transformed into Cutter Kirby. "Why Cutter?" Neil asked.

Metaknight cleared his throat and stated, "He inhaled an attack that was meant to CUT rock, so he became Cutter Kirby."

Kirby hurled a large cutter from off of his hat at the robot. Sadly, Zero's arm came right off.

"I can't believe a little creampuff beat me," he uttered, collapsing to the ground in a heap.

"The winner is Kirby!" Neil confirmed as Ruth announced, "The next fight is between Mewtwo and Wendy Koopa."

"For some reason, Mewtwo called it degrading and refused to participate, so Wendy wins by default," Neil stated. Most people would have been disappointed had Wendy not transformed from ugly turtle to sexy beast overnight.

"Let's just have Lucky and Meow fight," Taylor suggested as Neil nodded his head and signaled the start of the match.

A red cat made out of gelatin sighed and stated, "Face it, Lucky; I'm much more powerful than you'll ever be."

"Oh yeah?" a black cat with long blond hair asked, "Well, let's see you deal with my first attack."

The cat rushed at her opponent as Meow braced himself for the impact. Sadly, Lucky ran right past him as the red cat stared and asked, "What was that? All you did was run past me. I thought you were going to hit me with something."

Just then, a car magically appeared above Meow's head and landed on him resulting in a splat.

Lucky smiled and explained, "You forgot the first fact of life! Whenever a black cat crosses your path, you get bad luck! That was my Bad Luck attack! I just hope that car didn't belong to anyone."

Meanwhile, we take you to Cloud Strife who was sobbing in front of the spot he had parked his new car and cursed, "NO! Now how will I score with chicks! My big-ass sword is out of style!"

Meow struggled out from under the car and spat, "You're a psychopath, you know that?"

With that, Lucky knocked him out of the park with her baseball bat thus winning the fight.

"Next up and Sand and Sally," Ruth stated as two chipmunk girls entered the area.

"You stole my character!" Sand stated, "YOU'RE the clone!"

"No, you're the clone!" Sally Acorn retorted.

"You stole my identity, my fame and everything else!" Sand snapped, "You deserve to die!"

Sally, with a hint of blind rage pushed her foot back and forced it into the face of her opponent thus sending the Sally clone flying out of the arena.

"That means Sally Acorn wins!" Neil stated.

"Our next fight is between D-Rex and the Anime Warrior!" Taylor announced as Neil stated, "Apparently, D-Rex wants his brother to win, so he's forfeited the match and Anime Warrior wins by default."

"Let's just have our match between Gohan and Fluke," Ruth suggested.

Gohan shot blast after blast at the grey fox and spat, "Give it up! You can't win!"

Fluke growled and retorted, "No, I must impress Kari!"

With that, his eyes turned bloodshot as his sword became larger. His hair started to stand a little on end as he flashed his sharp fangs. He had become Yami Fluke and he was better than ever.

He grinned and said, "It's time to see what pain is all about!"

Fluke unleashed a series of dark magic attacks thus finishing off his opponent with ease. As Neil announced the winner, the fox regained control of his emotions and asked himself, "What have I done?" and ran out of the room crying.

"That's round one, folks!" Neil announced, "Join us next week for round two!"


	14. Chapter 14

Animeland Deathmatches

Disclaimer: Man, it feels GOOD to be back at the keyboard!

It was another lovely day in Animeland. The first round of the tournament had come to a close and everyone was itching for the next round.

Neil stood up in front of the crowd and announced, "We're finally ready to start round 2 everyone!"

The crowd cheered as Ruth put up a slide on the overhead and explained, "Here's the lineup for anyone who's interested."

Sonic vs. Amy  
Tails Sr. vs. Undertaker  
Yellow Devil vs. Akuma  
Ludwig vs. Bowser  
Sub vs. Kilo  
Sephiroth vs. Sonic  
Ryu vs. X  
Slash vs. Eggman  
Goku vs. Vageta (Again)  
Kirby vs. Wendy  
Lucky vs. Sally  
Anime Warrior vs. Fluke

"Let us backtrack the previous matches," Taylor suggested.

The host nodded, cleared his throat and announced (This'll be really long), "Right! Sonic defeated Knuckles with ease after taking in a few blows! In the second match, Amy defeated Cell with ease! After that, Tails Sr. roughhoused his son in order to advance! After that, the Undertaker beat Shadow with more difficulty than expected. After that, the Yellow Devil defeated the Sprite Eater after a long struggle. Afterwards, Akuma finally got his match against Kari and won! Ludwig and Bowser both defeated the Mario Brothers with ease! After a tough struggle, Subrosian finally proved himself to us all! After that, Kilo surprised us all by beating Majin Buu! After that, Sephiroth defeated his weaker self with ease! Sonic was nearly defeated by Vectorman, but in the end, he pulled through. Ryu and X both deserved a place in this match while Slash and Eggman had a few problems getting here! Following that were Goku's victory, Vageta's victory and Kirby's victory! And in the end, the other 5 to advance were Wendy, Lucky, Sally, Anime Warrior and Fluke!"

"Without further ado, let's begin the first match!" Taylor announced.

Sonic entered the ring accompanied by many cheers of support. As Amy followed, people stared in disbelief at the fact that this was not Amy Rose, but rather a cheap rip-off."

"So long Sonic," it uttered as it exploded to reveal a war robot underneath.

"What is all this?" Neil spat in disgust.

"Let's just call me a gift sent by a certain someone," the robot inquired, "He says you get on his nerves, so he wants me to defeat you."

"Who sent you?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Dr. Wily sent me," the robot stated, to everyone's disbelief.

"My father sent you?" asked Wily's daughter, Jenny, with her Burnett hair in a ponytail and lab coat.

"That's right," the robot said, "Now you shall die."

Sonic turned to the host who stated, "I just spoke with the council. Since Amy did not show up, this robot is your official opponent."

"Oh, crap!" the hedgehog cursed out loud thus revealing that he was scared.

Sonic unleashed his Spin Dash attack towards the robot but ended up in its grip. After that, he was immediately hurled into a wall and pelted by a series of laser beams.

He breathed heavily and said, "You're WAY too powerful to be a WILY creation!"

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do?" the robot replied as Sonic smirked and said, "I'm going to do this!"

As his entire body was shrouded in a mysterious light, Tails stopped him and spat, "No, you can't go super yet! It's too early!"

"Then I'll fight him the way I am!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to kick the robot in the chest only to be meet with the wall again.

"He's too strong! I can't do this!" Sonic complained as Tails sighed and said, "I guess now is a good time to go super."

Sonic groaned and retorted, "No, you think?"

Sonic's body turned yellow as he Spin Dashed the robot in the chest and fired a Hadoken attack at the pile of bolts.

The robot rubbed off its scratches and said, "You are a lot stronger than you first seemed, but it matters not. Time for me to go super."

The entire audience stared and asked, "WHAT?"

The robot then transformed into Super Mach 5 and unleashed and improved Hadoken, improved Kamehameha and an improved Shinku Hadoken. Sonic lay on the ground in a heap and gasped, "There's no way I can stand up to him now."

Taylor grinned and said, "I have an idea! Sonic, turn into Doma now!"

Sonic nodded and transformed. While he transformed, a singer showed up and sang, "Well, I am not making haste or could it be haste is making me! What's time but a thing to kill or keep or buy or lose or live in? I gotta go faster, keep up the pace, just to stay in the human race! I could go supersonic, the problems chronic! Tell me does life exist beyond it? When I need to sate, I just accelerate into oblivion. Into oblivion yah-yah-yah-yah-yah-ya-ahn! Well here I go again, everything is alien. How does it feel to be outstripped by the pace of cultural change? My deeds are senseless and rendered meaningless when measured in that vein! I could go supersonic, the problems chronic Tell me does life exist beyond it? When I need to sate, I just accelerate into oblivion. I wont lie, its exciting when I try to decide things. I just want to live decently, meaningfully, I'm in misery. I could go supersonic, the problems chronic! Tell me, does life exist beyond it? When I need to sate, I just accelerate into oblivion. Into oblivion yah-yah-yah-yah-yah-ya-ahn!"

Sonic turned to the robot and unleashed a powerful Raging Demon thus damaging its insides greatly.

Just as he was about to deliver the finishing move, Amy showed up and asked, "What's going on?"

Sonic stared and asked, "Amy? Where have you been?"

Amy suddenly turned to the robot and spat, "You're the robot that trapped me in my closet!"

"Uh oh," the robot uttered as the pink hedgehog took his apart limb from limb.

Neil cleared his throat and said, "Now that Amy IS here, she is officially Sonic's real opponent."

Amy gasped and said, "I just remembered something. Sonic, I have to tell you something! I don't wanna fight! I don't wanna have to deal with this tournament."

Sonic blushed and asked, "Are you having an affair with Tails Sr.?"

"No," Amy answered, "I just don't wanna fight."

"I guess that means Sonic wins by default," Neil stated, "Is anyone else pissed off by this?"

Ruth shook her head and said, "Face it, Amy vs. Sonic would have been really boring. I think the robot was a nice touch."

Neil face-faulted and stated, "Let's just get ready for the next match."


	15. Chapter 15

Animeland Deathmatches

Neil was very pleased with the tourney so far. His leg had healed, there were some exciting matches and almost nothing had gone wrong. It was now time for the tournament to commence.

"Our next match is between Tails Sr. and the Undertaker!" he announced.

"Tails Sr. must regret not letting his son advance," Ruth stated.

TS sighed and thought, 'That's the reason I knocked Tails out of the tournament. I've seen what Undertaker can do. He almost defeated Doma Sonic, and if Tails fought him… I wouldn't know what I'd do.'

"Speaking of which, where is the Undertaker?" Taylor asked in confusion.

Neil nodded and stated, "It's not like him to run from a match."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic spat, "He ran from me when we fought!"

"Shut up Sonic," Akuma retorted as the hedgehog growled and snapped, "Once our match comes, you're going down! Undertaker said I was smarter than you could ever be and I'm also known as Mr. Unexpected!"

Neil sighed and said, "If Undertaker isn't here in 5 minutes, he's disqualified."

"What could be more important than this?" Ruth asked as Taylor stated, "I heard him say something about going off to find some soul of a dead guy."

Akuma gasped and spat (The character mentioned in this next sentence I made up, so I own all rights to him), "You mean he was trying to find the soul of Rio, the world's strongest fighter?"

"Why didn't you stop him?" Neil asked his vampire companion, "With that soul, he can live again and destroy us all!"

Ruth pulled out a tracker and said, "Don't worry. My tracker shows no signs of life. I think he died while trying to find it."

"That's impossible!" the host spat, "Everyone knows he can easily get past my weak traps!" Everyone stared as he explained, "The traps were just meant to defeat common, everyday thieves. I didn't think he'd want it! How could Undertaker die, anyway?"

"Face it!" Sub stated, "He deserves to be called the Under-Faker!"

"Sub… no…" Neil replied, "Just… no…"

Ruth checked the surveillance tape and said, "Apparently, some unknown life form killed him."

"Wait!" Neil snapped, "Zoom in! I need to see this guy's face!"

As the surveillance tape zoomed in, it revealed the boy's face. Neil's jaw dropped as he uttered, "Oh my god! It can't be!"

"Who is it?" TS asked.

"Um… our tracking can't pick up a signal!" Neil answered nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Ruth retorted as Neil shut her mouth and whispered, "We can't let them know who did this. If they know that Rio is still alive, they'll freak!" And in his normal voice, he announced, "Seeing as Undertaker is dead, TS wins by default and we move on to Yellow Devil vs. Akuma!"

Akuma quickly transformed into Shin and finished off YD in a matter of seconds.

"That was certainly easier than it was the first time," Neil stated.

"Our next match is between Ludwig and Bowser!" Ruth announced as Neil opened up an envelope.

"Ludwig just sent up a letter stating that he doesn't want to fight his father," Neil announced, "We might as well have Sub fight Kilo."

Sub entered the ring, glared at his opponent and declared, "Time to lose, Kilo!"

"Face it!" Kilo barked, "You're weaker than me!"

"Dude, the only weapon you have is a regular, average, everyday blaster from Star Fox!" Sub retorted, "You suck!"

"I defeated Majin Buu, or have you forgotten?" the fox replied.

"You know what?" Sub retorted, "I've had enough of you!"

In a matter of second, the armadillo had handed the fox's little foxy ass to him. He danced on his opponent's body and started to showboat.

"I guess Sub advances," the host stated.

"With that, we bring you Sephiroth and Sonic!" Ruth announced.

The long-haired swordsman entered the arena in a dramatic fashion and stated, "So you're Sonic's other self."

"You got that right," Sonic from Sonic Adventure confirmed.

Sephiroth pulled out his masamune and stated, "You'll rue the day you decided to mess with me."

Sephiroth held up his sword and slashed the hedgehog in the gut. Sonic felt immense pain he had never experienced before. Never the less, he was more than willing to strike down his opponent.

The hedgehog's body turned yellow as he had become Super Sonic. He unleashed a series of devastating blows on his current adversary. After a series of spin dashes, Sephiroth was fed up.

"That's it!" he shouted, "It's time for you to deal with my strongest attack!"

He held out his hand and announced, "Descend, Heartless Angel!"

A rickety old doll that represented a zombified angel showed up out of nowhere and sprinkled a rain of black magical dust on his foe thus rendering the hedgehog useless and completely sapping his strength. Anyone who has either played FF7 or KH knows that this attack is the only attack more devastating than Super Nova! (Yes, he does use it in FF7. Had to deal with the damn attack 20 times before I killed him)

Sonic panted and cursed, "NO! I can't move! Damn you!"

"Shut up!" Sephiroth retorted, "You're down to 1 hit point, or in your case, zero rings."

"NO!" Sonic retorted, "I can't lose! Hadoken!"

The attack hit its target dead-on, but as the smoke cleared, Sephiroth had taken in next to no damage. Sonic lost all will to fight and passed out.

"I guess Sephiroth wins the match," Neil stated, "Next up and Ryu and Megaman X!"

The scene flipped to the stadium to show X dancing on Ryu's unconscious body.


	16. Chapter 16

Animeland Deathmatches

It was finally time for the next match. Neil held up the schedule and announced, "Our next match is between Slash and Eggman! This is sure to be an exciting match!"

Ruth nodded and stated, "Last time, Eggman proved to us that his machines could be useful for something and Slash showed us that he could cut through steel."

"I'm depressed," Taylor moaned.

Neil blinked and asked, "Why?"

"Because they're both robots," Taylor complained.

The host nodded and said, "I see, you're depressed because neither of them contains blood for you to drink."

Eggman threw his fist at Slash who dodged it and slashed the good doctor's machine in the chest. The co-host, Ruth, went up to Neil's ear and whispered, "So, um, what are you doing about the whole Rio situation?"

"I know Rio's not evil," Neil replied, "but he is a powerful fighter. I sent out one of my best soldiers to bring him to my office so I can question him. If he's good, I may let him in my next tournament."

"Why don't you just ask him?" Ruth asked.

"That's what my guards are doing," Neil answered, "I'm too lazy to do it myself."

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of the stadium, two guards stood idly by looking for Rio. One guard turned to his partner and asked, "You know what I think?"

"You think too much," retorted the second guard.

"You know, Neil's been very bossy to us over the past," the first guard stated.

The second guard sighed and explained, "It's his job, Frank."

The first guard known as Frank nodded and suggested, "I know, but what if we to unexpectedly quit?"

"I dunno," the second guard said, "I like my job here at the Animeland Deathmatches arena. We get paid $1000 a week just to stand around doing nothing."

"What?" Frank retorted, "You get $1000? I only get $200."

"It sucks to be you," the other guard replied.

Suddenly, Frank jumped and spat, "Quiet! I heard something!"

The two guards turned around to notice a 16-year-old boy standing behind them. Frank screamed in terror and shouted, "PLEASE SPARE US! WE'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT! MONEY, WOMEN… men?"

The boy snorted and retorted, "Can you give me back my friends? Can you give me back Jacquelyn? Can you give me back Spike?" (Both are made up)

The second guard laughed and said, "Don't mind him. He's a sobbing idiot. We've been sent by Neil to find you."

"Who's Neil?" the boy replied.

"He's our manager," the guard answered, "He hosts a show called Animeland Deathmatches."

Frank rubbed his chin and stated, "This doesn't add up. I was told that Ucarn killed you AND your friends, yet you're standing here today. I was told that all the Super Naturals were killed."

"Did you just start using logic?" his partner asked.

"Stop insulting my intellect!" Frank retorted.

"What intellect?" the guard asked, "You mean that piece of crap you carry around in a jar?"

"HEY!" Frank retorted, "This was my first piece of crap! It reminds me of the first time I crapped my diaper!"

"You're sick!" the guard retorted, "Anyway, Neil has recently discovered that you are alive, Rio. He wants you to participate in his next tournament."

The boy, Rio's eyes widened as he asked, "Why didn't you say so earlier? I haven't been in a tournament since I was blackmailed into the world tournament. It's a pity I don't get to face Shane like I'd planned." (Again, a made up character)

"Shane would have wiped the floor with you," Frank replied, "It took him ten days to learn how to fly while it took you 13 years!"

"Sorry about my retarded friend," the second guard sighed, "He's a little coo-coo if you know what I mean."

"HEY!" Frank retorted, "I'm not retarded."

Suddenly, a butterfly passed by his head as he stared and uttered, "Ooo… pretty…"

He tried to catch the fly, lost his balance and tripped.

"Like I said, retarded," the second guard stated.

Rio nodded and said, "Take me to this Neil of whom you speak."

The second guard nodded and said, "Come on, Frank. It's time to go to the magical place where your paycheck lives."

"Shut up!" Frank retorted, "I'll go when I feel like it… which is now!"

Back in the stadium, people were cheering as Neil announced, "That sure was exciting! First, Eggman beat Slash and Goku finally defeated Vageta! Now we have Kirby vs. Wendy."

Wendy sent one of her rings of fire at her opponent only to have it inhaled. Kirby became Fire Kirby and shot a series of fireballs at his opponent. She dodged each fireball and finished off the pink marshmallow with a ring of fire.

The crowd cheered as Neil announced, "Our next match is between Lucky and Sally!" Suddenly, the second guard from earlier went up to Neil's desk as Neil turned to him and asked, "What is it, Gerald?"

The guard known as Gerald whispered, "We have Rio as you commanded."

"Good job," Neil said, "Did he put up a struggle?"

"No, he came on his own accord," the guard replied, "He said he couldn't wait to be in another tournament. We have him in the back."

"I'll talk to him when round 2 comes to a close," the host stated as he noticed Lucky standing on Sally doing the happy dance.

"I guess that means Lucky has won the match! Next up are Anime Warrior and Fluke!" Neil announced.

Fluke continuously attempted to strike the Anime Warrior only to find himself hurled into a wall and have his sword broken. Anime Warrior laughed and asked, "Sorry, did I break your toy sword?"

Fluke transformed into his Yami stated and spat, "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

Anime Warrior noticed that his opponent now had a gun-blade and asked, "Where'd you get that sword from?"

Fluke teleported behind the monster and knocked him out cold.

Ruth smiled and said, "That brings round 2 to a close!"

Neil nodded and said, "I'll be absent for some of round 3. I have something important to attend to."

With that, he turned around and approached the back room.


	17. Chapter 17

Animeland Deathmatches

Upon Neil's exit from the stadium, Ruth took the microphone and announced, "Okay, Neil has to do something so I guess I'm in charge of the matches. Here's the list of contestants."

Ruth held up the list. It went as follows:

Sonic vs. TS (Tails Sr.)  
Akuma vs. Bowser  
Sub vs. Sephiroth  
Eggman vs. Goku  
Wendy vs. Lucky  
Fluke vs. Training Robot

"The first match is between Sonic and Tails Sr.!" Taylor announced, "Begin!"

Tails Sr. entered the stadium and equipped his Metroid suit. He charged up a powerful blast, but he couldn't finish charging it because Sonic had dashed up to him and delivered a powerful kick to the fox's face.

Meanwhile, Neil was in a dark room that was somewhat empty. He stood in front of his guest and said, "Rio, it would be a pleasure to have you in my tournament, but I have to know one thing first. Why are you still alive? It was all over the news. Ucarn killed you. There was nothing left of you and your friends."

"My friends died," Rio replied, "but I didn't."

"But how could you survive an attack that killed all the Super Naturals?" Neil retorted, "You Super Naturals were better than Sayajin, yet every one except you fell to that blast. The only difference is that regular humans could become Super Naturals. Seriously, how did you survive?"

"I'll have to start from the beginning if you want to know," Rio replied.

The host blinked and asked, "Does this mean you're going to tell me your life story?"

"Pretty much," was the answer, "but I'll skip some parts to make it shorter."

"Start from the first thing you were old enough to remember," Neil suggested.

Rio took a deep breath and started.

(Note: The following will be Rio telling the story, so it will be in italics instead of quotation marks.)

_The first thing I remember is the time I turned two. I had been getting used to walking and running for some time. It had been a year since I'd taken my first steps and 1 and a half years since I started talking. As you can probably tell, I was a very smart kid._

At age three, my father told me the reason why I was so smart. It was because I was a being known as a Super Natural. I had powers beyond my wildest dreams.

Naturally, I tried to use them in front of other kids, but sadly, I didn't know how to use them. I figured that my dad, being a Super Natural, could teach me.

After two years, I'd learned to fight, but sadly, I hadn't learned how to use energy attacks. It took me until I was around 9 to learn energy attacks.

At age 10, I was still being home-schooled because I lived too far away from the city. Although, I had started dating a girl named Jacquelyn. After a few dates, I told her my secret. She laughed hard at that. I was about to show her my power when my father showed up and stopped me in my tracks. It wasn't that he didn't want me using my powers. No. He had saved my life. He stopped an incoming attack from destroying me.

This attack was summoned up by another Super Natural known as Splayed. He was the father of another Super Natural known as Shane. Splayed was happy with the death of my father. I couldn't believe it. My dad was dead. He sent his son to do his work and take me  
down.  


_After a while, I defeated him and the poor sucker was never even able to put up a good fight after that. Unfortunately, this was all a distraction. Splayed had kidnapped Jacquelyn. But before he could run off with her, she summoned up some strange powers of her own and helped me put a serious beating on him. I never COULD defeat Splayed after that fight, unfortunately, but it was obvious that Jacquelyn was, in fact, a Super Natural._

It was amazing. I soon learned that there were more when I met Jacquelyn's sparring partner, Spike. We were a great team after that.

Then came Phil. Phil was a little kid who wanted to be a Super Natural just like me. He idolized me. Every time I fought, he would always claim that I would win. The kid may have been ignorant, but he was a loyal fan of my work.

After 2 years, I finally gained an ability that would normally take until adulthood to achieve. I had gained the ability to transform into my super mode. I had gained this power during a fight against an evil demon named Zyboch. He had almost defeated me, but I became Super and put a serious beating on him. After slowing him down, I also used what's now known as my most powerful attack… Final Blast!

Some time after that, Shane fought me with super powerful chip in the back of his neck that gave him superhuman strength. He nearly defeated me, but I turned Super and stopped him.

After that, Splayed tried to teach him the most complicated move in his family. No matter what Shane did, Splayed was never pleased. He soon became fed up and went to try out the skill. This skill involved him hurling a stone up in the air and stopping it dead  
in its tracks as he sat on top of it.  


_Two hours he spent on that rock floating 100,000 feet above the ground. He soon decided it was time to try out the skill his father had spent hours trying to get him to learn. He climbed down the side of the rock. Heck, he nearly stumbled and fell to the ground… but  
his hands attached themselves to the boulder like some magnet._

He had finally used the skill. He spent two days up in the sky living off of one chunk of the boulder.

It was during that time I was having rematch against Zyboch. Turns out the disgusting dumbass regenerated his body. I was about to lose when I had gained an ability I had spent years trying to perfect. I was finally flying.

Two days after the battle, Shane returned. Splayed was so proud of him, but it just so happens that this was really Shane's ultimate power. So was my flight ability. Having these powers was proof that we were at maximum power. In fact, Shane could have easily  
defeated me in our rematch if I hadn't been super at the time.

After the battle, it was revealed that the battle was just an act and that this whole time Shane was trying to become super powerful in order to defeat his father, and that he did.

Shortly after that, the two of us became friends while me and the guys went to school for the first time. Spike got himself a girlfriend and Jacquelyn and I became quite popular.

One day, some girl found out that I was a Super Natural and wanted to see my powers, so she said she would keep my secret safe if I joined the World Tournament. I soon found out that the others had joined the tournament as well.

In the end, I reigned victorious and defeated an evil presence almost as great as Ucarn himself. Damion had no idea what was coming as I defeated him and won the tournament.

It just so happens that one of my father's enemy, Scath, was trying to become a Super Natural that whole time just so he could destroy me. After succeeding, he nearly defeated us, but in the end, Shane gave his life and ended up saving us.

After that, Ucarn showed up. He invaded the Super Natural headquarters and nearly destroyed everyone. Then my friends and I showed up. We put up a great fight, but before we could finish him off, he unleashed that one devastating attack that wiped out  
all of the other Super Naturals present. I was the only survivor. Why? I had this strange ability that would allow me to survive anything. I used my power to turn myself into a light soul and remained in the form of a light soul in the very cave outside of your stadium for years and years.

Back in present time, Rio sighed and said, "That's how it all happened."

Neil nodded and stated, "That is amazing. Anyway, I got me a tournament to host."

As Neil returned to his seat, he turned to Ruth and asked, "What did I miss?"

"Fluke beat your training robot," she explained.

"What happened before that?" Neil asked.

"Tails, Bowser, Sub Eggman and Wendy lost," Taylor replied.

"Thus concludes round 3," Ruth announced.


	18. Chapter 18

Animeland Deathmatches

"Hello and welcome to the final round of my tournament!" Neil announced in front of the entire crowd.

Taylor grinned and asked, "Hey, Neil, how long is that cast gonna be on your leg?"

"Oh, another…" Neil started as a guard walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He grinned, pulled off his cast and cheered, "I CAN WALK AGAIN!"

Ruth jumped up and down and cheered, "That's fantastic news!"

Neil sighed and explained, "Actually, I could walk before. I just couldn't RUN because of the cast. Speaking of the cast, taking it off would have worsened the pain."

Ruth nodded, pulled out the rolled up list (On a scroll) and announced, "Here is our new lineup!"

Sonic vs. Akuma  
Sephiroth vs. Goku  
Lucky vs. Fluke

"Uh…" Taylor uttered, "That WAS our lineup."

"What do you mean?" Ruth asked as Neil explained, "I replaced it with a random sorting machine that chooses who faces whom."

"Is it 100 percent random?" the co-host asked as Neil nodded and said, "Yes, it is."

Ruth gasped and spat, "You STOLE Kaiba's random sorting machine, which he used in season 2?"

"No," the host answered, nervously looking back and forth, "I 'borrowed' it," he finished looking around nervously some more.

"I knew it!" Ruth confirmed, "You DID steal it!"

"Actually, Taylor did," Neil replied as Taylor added, "After you told me to."

Ruth trembled with fear and asked, "Do you realize what Kaiba can DO to you?"

"He can't have my arrested," the host replied, "I plan on returning it. He can't sue me either because I have an alliance with minister of justice."

"It was still the wrong thing to do!" Ruth remarked, shaking her finger.

Neil sighed, folded his arms and replied, "So is stealing my cookies."

"That happened ONCE!" the co-hose retorted as Neil rolled his eyes and asked, "Oh, really?"

With that, he turned on the main screen to show a flashback of the two talking.

"How many times have I told you not to steal my cookies?" he asked as Ruth answered, "200 times."

As the flashback ended, Neil blinked and stated, "Our flashback budget must be low."

With that, the random sorter started to shuffle around a bunch of ping pong balls with the contestants' names written on them. After a while, the balls came out of the machine and it was official.

"Here's our new lineup!" Neil announced, revealing a huge billboard with the lineup on it.

It read the following:

Sonic vs. Lucky  
Fluke vs. Akuma  
Sephiroth vs. Goku

"What difference does that make?" Ruth asked as Neil explained, "Fluke and Sonic's opponents were switched."

"Yeah," Taylor confirmed, "It's hard to miss."

That was that. Sonic vs. Lucky had just begun. Sonic fired a well-aimed Hadoken at the cat thus knocking her back a few feet. Lucky retaliated by pulling out a grey baseball bat and tried to hit Sonic. Sonic sidestepped the assault and unleashed his Spin Dash. Lucky readied herself to hit him like a baseball only for the blue hedgehog to see it coming and stop himself just in time to not only avoid the collision but also land a good kick to her shin.

"I guess you deserve the name 'Mr. Unexpected'," Lucky stated as Sonic grinned and asked, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to forfeit," Lucky stated, "You're way too strong."

"That means Sonic is the winner again!" the host announced, "Next up are Fluke and Akuma!"

The second Fluke entered the ring, his Yami took over and Akuma stared in disbelief asking, "Why are you here? I haven't dealt any damage yet."

Yami Fluke simply smirked and said, "I know how powerful you can be. If you fought my host body, I wouldn't have enough power to take his place."

Akuma simply became Shin and unleashed Raging Demon thus banishing Fluke's Yami for good.

"What's going on?" the real Fluke asked as Akuma replied, "I saved your ass, that's what's going on."

Fluke stared in confusion as the red hedgehog sighed and explained, "I destroyed your Yami."

"You mean…" Fluke uttered, "You destroyed my dark side?"

As Akuma nodded, Fluke breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I thank you. I am, however, aware that I am useless without that power, but I must impress Kari by beating you."

Sadly, he was down in a matter of seconds as Neil announced, "That means Akuma wins!"

"I just hope Sephiroth can beat him," Ruth replied, "He's powerful."

Neil blinked and spat, "NANI?"

"Um… nothing!" Ruth replied hesitantly as Taylor laughed and stated, "So, you like Sephiroth too, I take it."

Ruth blushed and nodded as Taylor sighed dreamily and said, "I like him. He's exactly what I wanna be, strong and persistent. He's also kinda cute."

"What about Sanji?" Neil replied as Taylor stated, "You know I still love him more than anyone else in the anime world."

With that, Goku and Sephiroth slowly entered the arena in a dramatic fashion. Sephiroth grinned wickedly and said, "So, you're the famous Goku."

"YEAH!" Goku replied, "I'm gonna beat you hands down!"

Sephiroth laughed and threatened, "Go on and hit me with your strongest attack!"

Goku nodded, clasped his hands together and shouted, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The large mass amount of energy hit the swordsman dead-on. Unfortunately, as the smoke cleared, Sephiroth was seen in perfect health as his theme song played in the background.

Sephiroth laughed and stated, "Think about it, Goku. In Akuma's comic, you couldn't beat anyone without help. Face it, if you can put the same fights that you could before Akuma's comic, so can I! SUPER NOVA!"

Everyone looked up in the sky as a huge ball of white energy formed.

"Hey, what's that in the sky?" Ruth asked.

"It's a shooting star!" Taylor exclaimed as Ruth insisted, "It's a meteor!"

"No!" Neil replied, "It's Sephiroth's Super Nova attack!"

A large blast of white energy fell down through the solar system destroying every planet it hit until it reached Earth.

Note: No actual planets were harmed in the making of this film! It's all for show! I repeat! It's all for show!"

Sephiroth laughed at the site of his opponent and said, "It looks like I've won."

"And round 5 comes to a close," the host stated and that was that.


	19. Chapter 19

Animeland Deathmatches

Finally, the final round of the tournament had come. The winner of this match would move on to face Sephiroth in the final match, and both of these warriors had the skills to stand up to him.

"Our last three matches were a huge hit and I'm sure everyone was happy!" Neil exclaimed.

Ruth nodded and announced, "Today's match is between Sonic and Akuma!

"Sonic and Akuma have each beaten the other at least once," Taylor stated, "and they continue to succeed in fights."

Neil nodded and replied, "But recent information shows that the only reason Sonic beat Akuma was because Akuma didn't feel like becoming Chaos Shin."

"Wuss," the co-host muttered under her breath as Neil replied, "Now, Ruth, don't aggravate him. He could kick your ass."

Akuma rolled his eyes and retorted, "I'm a warrior! I don't fight people who can't stand up to me."

Ruth drew her blades and spat, "Let me at him!"

This called for evasive action. Neil lunged in and… grabbed onto her side and held her back in a clichéd yet effective manner.

"Ruth, his opponent is Sonic," the host protested, "Don't ruin it for everyone!"

Ruth calmed down and took a deep breath. She folded her arms and sternly stated, "Fine, you win this round, but I'll get you yet, Akuma the Hedgehog!"

The red hedgehog rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied, "I'm sure you will," then turning to Sonic asked, "So, Sonic, are you ready for this?"

"More ready than I'll ever be!" the blue speed demon challenged as Neil announced, "Oh, and since Chaos Shin and Doma Sonic are both of the same strength, the two fighters have agreed not to use these modes seeing as a fight between their most powerful forms could result in this fight lasting a millennium."

Suddenly, Taylor nudged Neil on the shoulder and stated, "I believe you have something to show us."

Neil pondered this for a moment. Suddenly, it hit him and he stated, "That's right! I have more of Sonic's home videos!"

Sonic froze on the spot, slowly turned to the host and spat, "NANI?"

Neil turned the main screen on as an image of Sonic sitting down in an easy chair enjoying a soda when suddenly a red blur went across the area and swiped his precious soft drink.

"Damn Knuckles stole my soda again!" the hedgehog cursed, "It's time for a long overdue ass pinch!"

Meanwhile, Knuckles was going in to steal Tails' wristwatch when he felt a jolt of pain down his rectum. "What the hell?" he spat, "Sonic, did you pinch my ass AGAIN?"

Sonic stood there smiling triumphantly and answered, "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

"GOD!" Knuckles cursed at the top of his lungs, "You're a retard, did you know that?"

This made everyone in the area laugh. "Wow, Sonic, I thought you were straight all this time," Akuma joked, "What's next? Just for laughs, you'll tell us that every girl you ever dated was really a man?"

"I'm not a man!" Amy protested as Akuma laughed and stated, "Of course you're not. Sonic never dated you!"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Sonic retorted as Tails asked, "Then how come you constantly rant on about how Knuckles' ass is soft and squishy before you pinch it?"

"It's fun to pinch Knux because he has no fur," the hedgehog replied.

"You don't have fur," the echidna replied as Sonic blinked and stated, "You're right."

Then, with that, he pinched his own ass and shouted, "OW!"

As the footage ended, Akuma impatiently tapped his foot and asked, "Can we start this already?"

Sonic rushed at Akuma who jumped over his head and planted his foot in the blue hog's skull. Sonic regained consciousness and Spin Dashed into his chest only to be hit by a Tornado Kick from Street Fighter.

"Face it, Sonic," Akuma boasted, "You can't beat me without Doma."

"You suck!" Sonic spat as Akuma laughed and remarked, "I beat Hyper as my regular self. You really think that you deserve to say that I suck?"

"You talk too much and say too little," the hedgehog replied, becoming Super and firing a perfectly executed Kamehameha at his target.

He followed that with Hadoken and Shinku Hadoken only to meet the recovering Akuma's raging demon. Sonic grinned and became Hyper Sonic while Akuma was doing his weird victory dance (Sprites, you know, they can't dance). After giving Akuma a serious beating, he unleashed Raging Demon sending the warrior to the ground.

"I know you can still move," Sonic said, "so get up."

"Hold your horses," Akuma replied, coming to, "I'm not dealt with yet, and I can see that I can't beat you in this state like I could before."

Akuma then used all of his power to become Shin Akuma. He unleashed every attack that Sonic had used in Super Form and used one last Raging Demon to send the hero packing.

He stood there, sighed and stated, "See, Sonic? I am the best."

Sonic gritted his teeth and regained consciousness. He huffed and managed to announce with the accompaniment of dramatic music, "You couldn't defeat the Undertaker! I was the one who killed him! You gave up just because he wanted you to become Chaos Shin during your first fight! You thought there was no way you could win! Who found out his weakness? I did! Who defeated him? Me! Who never lost all hope? I never lost all hope! Did we benefit from that? YES!"

"I get it, Sonic," Akuma replied, "but all those amazing things you did as Doma Sonic."

Sonic nodded and stated, "I haven't beaten a lot of enemies with these forms, but I will defeat you."

With that, an aura formed around Sonic's body. Everyone waited in anticipation to see what was in store. Sadly, everyone did an anime face-fall as he became his regular form.

"I changed back to prove you wrong, so it's only fair you do the same," he stated.

Akuma returned to normal and said, "Very well, Sonic. Your Hyper Mode couldn't beat my regular form, so your regular form shouldn't be able to beat me as I am."

With that, the two warriors went head-to-head and each one unleashed his own Raging Demon attack. In the end, Akuma's attack reigned supreme as Sonic lay on the ground in bitter defeat.

Just as Neil was ready to announce a winner, Sonic got back up just as quickly as he'd been knocked out and unleashes Shinku Hadoken. Since he was right up to Akuma's face at the time, the attack had undoubtedly finished him off.

"SONIC!" Neil shouted, "The winner is Sonic!"

"I always thought he was all talk," Ruth stated.

With that, Sonic turned to the host with bloodshot eyes and uttered, "I still owe you for the home videos you keep swiping from me."

Neil turned to his co-host and stated, "Ruth, I know you can't fight Akuma, but you can go nuts on his best friend if you want."

With that, Ruth let out a joyful "YEE!" and transformed into her authoress form thus kicking the crap out of the blue hedgehog.

"Join us tomorrow for the final match!" Neil announced, "Sephiroth is in it!"

All the screaming fan girls from the audience shouted, "YAY!" while Sonic weakly uttered, "Yay… AGONY!"


End file.
